Rebel
by Meldamiriel123
Summary: The transition to student to warrior is a tricky business. Add a gorgeous trainer who saved her life who keeps coming back and trying to keep her safe from the big bad monsters, not to mention a father who refuses to join the twenty-first century. What could go wrong? Set in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Sweat dripped down my back as I punched the bag for the umpteenth time. My hands were cracked and bleeding, not to mention the stinging pain, flaring up with every punch, but I wasn't caring about that right now. The memories of my screaming mum flashed through my brain and I lashed out with a backhand, screaming away my frustration in unison to the death metal scream that was blasting through the speakers. Unlike my hands which healed quickly, I hadn't gotten over my parents death, even though it had been over a decade.

Experts said children were resilient, but obviously, I hadn't gotten the memo.

Thirteen years ago today, my mum and dad were murdered in a country town in the middle of the state of Victoria, Australia. I didn't remember much about the country, I was only four and the strongest memory I had, that wasn't full of bloodshed, was the warrior who had saved my life bringing me to America with him. I had an uncle that lived still, not that I ever met him. He'd refused to adopt me because he was dedicated to hunting down the master that killed his brother and sister in law.

Hell, I don't think I'd ever met him.

Another wave of agression hit me so I punched the bag again as the image of my mum resurfaced in my mind again. Her brown-auburn hair haunted me every time I looked in the mirror. Luckily for me, I had blue-green eyes.

I had tried extremely hard to forget that god awful day but in the weeks leading up to the anniversary of my parents deaths, the night terrors and nightmares made sleeping unbearable. I hated my PTSD with a passion, it made me feel less than a warrior, not that I was graduated, yet.

Another memory surfaced, and I forced down the sickening feeling growing in my gut, as my mother's shrill scream erupted into my head.

Imagine being a four year old kid, watching your father becoming a vampire before your very eyes and killing your mother who had survived several sexual assaults. I'd been too young to know what they had been doing to her, but as I grew older, I had understood perfectly.

I wouldn't force my worst enemy to go through something as horrific as that. Not that I had any human enemies.

Only him.

Which is why I was still in the training room at three in the morning, staining a white punching bag with my own blood. I'd gone the last three days without sleeping much at all. I just had to keep my adrenaline flowing for as long as possible until my bout of insanity decided to fade.

Imagining the Master's face on the bag, I called forth to my mori. With a single punch, the chain holding the bag snapped sending the bag to the floor ten feet away. I looked at three other bags I'd already ruined and rolled my protesting shoulder. I was aching all over but I wasn't going to give in.

Half and hour later, I was striking my sixth bag in rapid succession when the door opened. I half-turned, expecting my adopted dad Desmond to be there. Instead Dominic Frey, a tall, wide-framed god-like warrior walked in. He also happened to be the warrior that had saved my life on that frightful day. Wearing his usual black jeans and black singlet, his skin had more of a golden tan to it than the last time I had seen him, but then he'd been in Florida the last time I checked. Not that I had checked up on him, much.

Brushing his damp dark chocolate hair out of his eyes, he flicked his eyes at my hands which were healing. He sighed when he reached me, his light blue eyes instantly filled with concern.

'Hey Belle,' he said quietly, taking my hands in his. Dom didn't need to ask what was going on in my head, he always came home around this time to help me deal with the ongoing trauma, no matter where he was. I wasn't supposed to know about it but he was still trying to track down the master that had torn my family apart. I believed my dad thought I'd want to track him down too, but I wasn't ready. Yet. I could bide my time until I was out of here. Then I was going to make that master regret killing my parents. Finally then, I would be able to live in peace. Maybe.

'When did you get here?' I asked finding my voice.

'Two hours ago.' Dom said apologetically. 'I just finished talking to Tristan and had a shower.'

'Oh.' I said, not needing to imagine him in the shower as he pulled me into a tight hug. On any other day, I'd be beside myself with happiness if Dom hugged me, but right now I was exhausted not to mention sweaty and a little stinky. Pulling myself away from him, I picked up the towel I discarded on the floor, running it over the back of my neck as I turned away from him.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Every time I close my eyes I saw what those vermin did to my mum and my dad...they turned him into a vampire and Dad fed on mum right in front of me and then he was going to kill me. I don't know why I still have those dreams. I don't know why my soul is fractured. I should be over it by now.' I growled to myself. We'd had this conversation a hundred times before. Talking didn't make it better. Screaming until my throat was raw did sweet fuck all too.

I'd already done countless therapy sessions which resulted in a big fat nada as well. Nothing I tried ever worked. Agitation pulsed from me and I sensed Dominic step closer to me.

'You're not weak, Belle. We've been over this before. What happened to you was taumatic but you survived.'

'Yeah, I survived cause I ran away like a coward.' I spat out the venomous words letting the rage erupt.

'You were a child. Sweetness, you managed to run away from a nest of vampires. Not many people could do that, let alone a four year old.'

'It doesn't change anything. They're still dead, and I don't want to dream about it anymore. I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to forget. Don't you get it Dom? I CAN'T FUCKING MOVE ON.'

Used to my outbursts, he didn't react. Hell, I wanted Dom to yell at me. I wanted to scream at someone, until my voice broke. And I wanted to hit something. I turned away, punching the bag, only to snap the chain. 'Fuck,' I snarled kicking the bag, sending it towards the pile. I reached for the next bag.

'Sweetness, come here.' Dom gently ordered. Swallowing the urge to scream at him again or punch his beautiful face, I turned and stalked past him, but his hands shot out like lightning pulling me to his chest. God, if he only knew what his touch usually did to me, he'd run for Morocco.

The door opened and Desmond, my adopted dad walked in wearing a light brown bathrobe over his white and blue striped pajamas. He was at my side in moments.

'Come on home honey, it's late and you need rest.'

'I'm not tired.' I grumbled. Ugh, these two were going to gang up on me and even if I ran away, they'd catch me in a split second cause they would always be faster and stronger than me.

'Liar,' Dom said, rubbing my arms gently. Instantly my girly side woke up and I had to ignore the smouldering fire that started in the pit of my stomach.

Dad shifted from one foot to the other as he looked me over. 'Dad, please. I can't sleep. You know what will happen if I close my eyes.' I begged him.

'I'll make sure she gets some sleep.' Dom promised, reminding us that he was still touching me, not that I needed another reminder. I briefly closed my eyes praying that my dad would put his foot down. When he merely nodded and turned away, I wanted to swear at him. Wriggling out of Dom's arms, he let me go with an exasperated sigh.

'Let's go back to my apartment.'

'And do what?' I didn't want to admit to him that he was the only remedy for the nightmares. Last year, he'd stayed for two weeks. If only he'd been here earlier, I probably would have been able to sleep through the night.

Damn it, I had to stop moping over Dom like some love sick yearling. I didn't want him to find out about my crush on him. I couldn't bear losing him. I'd rather he never found out about it but I also feared that he'd bond with someone else. _Well, at least then I'd have no choice in getting over him_ , I mused to myself.

'Come on Sweetness, let's go back to my apartment and watch a movie.' He said breaking into my melancholy thoughts.

'I need a shower and clothes.' I grumbled while the corner of his lips twitched.

The corner of his mouth twitched. 'I have a shower and I'll find you something to wear.'

Yeah, cause I really wanted to wear one of his t-shirts...who was I kidding? His scent had already calmed the rage inside. Nodding curtly, I let him lead me to an apartment on the second floor in the south wing. Once I was in his apartment I bit my lip. He turned and touched my hip briefly before he walked to his duffel bag he'd left on the chocolate coloured couch. He sorted through the clothes tossing his favourite grey t-shirt at me. Slipping into his bathroom I shut the door and sighed.

Ten minutes later, I walked out wearing only his shirt and my panties feeling awkward as I walked into his room braless. I was deciding whether to put it back on but Dom was already sitting in the middle of the couch, his right arm running along the back of the couc, his index finger tapping in impatience. Grabbing at the mink blanket that was beside him, I sat down, draping it over my bare legs and settled down next to him. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me to his chest. I sighed and tried to dive into the movie, letting it lull my thoughts but all I could think about was his scent.

If only he knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came, and I lay there listening to the quiet breathing of Dom, who I realised was spooning me with his arm around my waist. Slipping from the bed, I pulled on my tracksuit pants and decided to meet my dad for breakfast.

Okay, okay, I was being a coward and running from Dominic because I couldn't bear it if he found out about my stupid crush.

I hurried back to my own apartment in the east wing. I could live and party it up with the other trainees, but I was already in the senior class. I was going to become a warrior at seventeen instead of eighteen, because I was so far ahead and the other warriors in my class kind of looked down at me, even though I could fight just as well as they could. Hell I could beat them in sword fighting and still I wasn't given the respect I was due. Only one girl, Allie seemed to like me. I pondered this while I stomped up the stairs.

Dad was already awake drinking his usual Earl Grey tea when I walked in. I went to make myself some raspberry tea and heat up a Pop Tart.

'I was not expecting you for some time. Did you get any sleep?'

'A bit,' I grudgingly admitted.

'Did something happen between you two?'

I shook my head. He made a non-committal sound. I hated that he knew about my infatuation. I don't know why he hadn't put Dom on his ass yet. Weren't dad's supposed to keep their daughters away from men? Turning, I faced my dad eyeing him heatedly, my anger spiking. 'What is _that_ supposed to mean?'

'You know what it means, Sweetness.' He said immitating Dom.

I rounded on him so fast he blinked up at me in surprise. 'Dad, Dominic has always called me that. Why are we even having this conversation for?' I turned back around while my cheeks flamed.

'You're almost seventeen. You're going to start dating sooner or later.'

'Yeah, and we've already had _that_ talk. I'm not interested in anyone. You don't have to worry about me dating anyone.'

'You say that now, but I've seen the way you are with Dom. Honey, he means everything to you even if you don't want to admit it.'

'Can we please not have this conersation ever again?' Thankfully, the Pop-Tart popped out of the toaster and the jug boiled. I made my tea as quickly as I could, walked into my bedroom kicking my door shut behind me. 'Great, great, great,' I muttered to myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, I was lying on the lawn soaking in the sun, reading The Hobbit, when a shadow fell over me.

'Belle?' Billy asked as he lay down beside me. Oh dear god, if he was going to try some cheesy pick up line again, he was going to need facial reconstruction. I resisted the urge to hit my head with the book.

'So Allie is throwing a party in the arena, you down?'

A night of drinking, and partying and forgetting my internal pain and Dom?

I flashed him a grin. 'Count me in.'

'I'll see you later,' he said hopping up with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on my fourth vodka with lime flavoured soda water. The music from the boom box was playing some tunes I didn't really listen to but Allie and the girls were dancing to it. Billy and Sam were dancing rather badly on purpose which made the girls giggle before joining in, while I sat on the seat alone drinking. I wasn't much of a dancer, and I was seriously antisocial even after my fourth drink, and there was the fact that my body was physically exhuasted from barely sleeping this week, so I was content to drink and people watch. Allie's caramel hair bounced as she drunkenly skipped towards me. Ignoring my complaints, she forced me to the floor and moments later I found myself grudingly bopping my head to the trashy music. As the alcohol began to take over, I gradually found myself smiling as Allie began showing me sexy moves that made the boys eyes bug out. Mimicking her, we giggled as we girls decided to make a routine up. Well, I could have protested and returned to my drinking but Allie had that mischievous glean in her eye. We kept playing the song on repeat, driving the boys nuts while we figured out the routine. But finally we had it down and performed it for them. We were a giggling mess after it and I almost spilled the vodka as I made myself another drink.

Two-thirty came around and the trainees were finally slowing down. I however was on my tenth or was it fifteenth drink, who knew at that point, but unfortunately, I busting for a pee. I left the arena and struggled into my light jacket before giving up. I didn't feel cold anyway. I felt light headed and happier than I had been in weeks. Making it to the side doors, I jumped and stumbled when the door was roughly yanked open and Dom walked out looked somewhat amused. Or maybe he was surprised. I couldn't tell...he was starting to blur.

'Oh hiiiiiii.' I trilled.

His smile instantly disappeared. 'You're drunk.'

'Wow, you should be a cop,' I replied sarcastically, bouncing on my toes stumbling past him and somehow managed to navigate the steps up to the second floor without tripping over. I was about to head to the east wing when he grabbed me around the waist. Surprised, I let him lead me towards the south end where his apartment was.

'Nooooope. I'm going home.' I said yanking my hand away.

Dom sighed. 'Belle, come on, stop being difficult.'

'No, I wanna go home.' I complained as he dragged me the last meters to his apartment, which was just as well because I could barely hold the urge to pee. Bursting in, I didn't bother to shut the bathroom door as I hunted for the toilet.

Minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom, to find Dom nowhere in sight.

'Dom?'

'In here.' He called. Walking into his bedroom, I found him bare chested and wearing only grey briefs, leaning against the headboard with one arm behind his head, propping his left foot on the bed, reading a thick novel.

'See ya,' I said as I turned around. Oh dear god, it must be the alocohol because he was even hotter than usual. Was that normal? Damn, I needed to get these hormones in check before I did something stupid. Like jumping onto his bed and kissing his chest...

'Are you going back to that party?' He drawled, turning a page.

'I haven't decided yet.' Anything was better than doing what my body was urging me to do. Even my little mori was egging me on a little.

'Stay with me.'

'Ew, no.' I spluttered backing away. If I looked at his hot bod one more moment, my panties were gonna drop to my ankles.

Suddenly he looked at me, raising an eyebrow as his eyes narrowed at me. 'What did you just say?'

Horror filled me. 'Nothing.' I trilled, turning and running away. I couldn't remember calling him hot out loud, but fuck, if that had really happened I was going to move to Antarctica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I managed to stay away from Dom the next day by begging Seamus my honorary big brother to take me to the mall in Boise. Shopping had been fun, we caught a movie, had a very late lunch, did the shopping thing which for me, was quick. I only needed a few more pairs of jeans, some leggings, and socks. Before we left the mall, I dragged Seamus into Hot Topic and spent an insane amount of money on band shirts, hair dye and music.

It was growing darker when we finally got to the car. Tearing the plastic off of my CD's I was rocking out before we even left the carpark.

After a while he turned the music down as his phone buzzed. Digging around in his pocket, he pulled the phone out, looked at it for a second, replied and then glanced at me as he tossed the phone into the drink holder. 'You didn't tell anyone where we were going did you?'

'I told dad.' I muttered knowing who had called.

'Dominic was getting worried.'

'He's worse than dad.' I grumbled folding my arms.

'I'm not going to argue with you,' Seamus replied knowingly. He and his twin had worked with him ages ago and they had watched with some amusement at how he coped with a four year old following him around the compound for days after he'd brought me here. Only he or Desmond could touch me. If anyone else walked near me, I'd scream until they came running. I don't even know how I'd managed to wrap Desmond around my finger, but I must have made some impression considering the functional mute adopted me while Dom left leading the hunt for the master.

Ten minutes later, his phone rang and he answered it. I listened to how serious Seamus became and my spider senses tingled.

'I've got Belle with me. Okay, fine, we'll be there. No, I'll make her stay in the car.' He said hanging up. Breaking, he spun the SUV around and headed back to Boise swearing softly to himself. 'Someone just called the police about an intruder, the phone was hung up but Tristan wants me to check it out.' He told me, speeding up. He looked at me and I snorted. 'Please, like they'd let a trainee go on a hunt. Dad's going to kick some serious ass.' I pulled out the blade I kept stashed at my hip and showed him my secondary knife that was shoved in my boot.

'Not to mention Dominic,' Seamus reminded me with a grin.

I sighed shaking my head. 'You just had to mention him.' I muttered to myself.

'Don't worry it's probably not a vampire attack.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the vacant country house. Seamus got out to check the property while I sat in the car. After five minutes, I sensed someone watching me. Through the tinted windows, I saw nothing but a demon could see through the windows and wondered if the vampire was lurking by, if it was a vampire attack. I realised my suspicions were correct when I spied the creep duck behind a tree, watching the house from the woods. Rage blinded me momentarily as I remembered what happened to my parents.

Without realising it, I slipped silently out of the car and asked my little demon buddy to join with me. I felt strong and smiled as I stalked the bastard who was still watching the house.

I only got thirty meters before the freak saw me. He licked his lips before he rushed at me. Only a newborn vampire would be stupid enough to take on a Mohirri warrior. Bursting into a run, I jumped up at the last second, lashing out with a fly kick, sending the creep sprawling onto his back five feet away. Grabbing my knife, I landed. Hissing, the vampire rushed at me. I dodged to the side, shoving the knife up and under his sternum. Gasping, I wrenched out the blood covered knife realising I had only hit the lung. Elbowing him in the face, I backhanded him sending him to the ground.

'I'm gonna gut you bitch.' It gasped before rushing at me. Throwing us to the ground was his downfall because as he landed on me, my knife came up and I plunged it into the vampire's heart. His eyes dimmed.

'You were saying?' I asked coldy to the dead vampire.

'BELLE.' Seamus yelled fearfully as he raced over. Shoving the vampire off of me, he frantically checked me for injuries before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

'I'm okay, c'mon Seamus, don't be such a baby,' I looked at the body, 'besides, we have to get rid of that.'

Nodding, he went back into business mode. He made me get out and reverse the car, which was hard because I barely knew how to drive. As soon as I managed to get to Seamus, he piled the body into the back and we drove off. Hopefully the police would never know we were here.

'Do you need to talk about it?' He asked shakily while I pulled my bloody hooded sweater off. Finding my top covered in blood, I growled to myself, climbed between the seats, and began rifling for a top. After I had found one, I pulled off my soiled shirt and pulled a clean one on.

'Belle?' I'd never heard Seamus sound worried before. It was a little unnerving but he was playing the big brother part to a T.

'I'm fine, really.' I promised as I climbed back over the seats to get to the front seat. 'It was an easy kill.' I couldn't help but put my butt in his face a little which made him grumble to himself.

'Were you scared?'

'I trusted my training, really I'm fine.' I assured him while he shot me a disbelieving look and took out his phone. I figured he was talking to Tristan because after we had dumped and burnt the body which reeked like you would not believe, I'm not ashamed to admit I puked a little. Once we were done with that tedious task we went straight home.

It was hard to tell who was more worried once I manged to scramble halfway out of the SUV; my dad or Dom. Dom won since his usual tanned face was ice white and he rushed to me before I'd managed to get out of the car, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

'You'd think I took on a master or something.' I muttered to no one in particular. Seamus nodded and stared at the man holding me, who was shaking slightly. Before I could say anything, I was yanked out of his grip. Dad was holding onto me and I thought I heard a growl exit Dom's mouth but before I could turn to check, Dad was already pulling me inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My alarm clock went off bursting into ABBA's Dancing Queen. I lay there listening to the music before I started air drumming. Once the song was finished, I got up, headed for the bathroom and turned the shower on. Knowing dad wouldn't be up for a little bit, I took my sweet time. Once I was sparkly clean and smelling like lavender from head to toe, I turned the warm water off and grabbed a fluffy green towel.

After thirty minutes of pampering myself, I emerged with damp hair that I'd pulled up into two buns at the top of my head. Searching for my old clothes which had become my training clothes, I pulled the matching tracksuit outfit on and meditated for thirty minutes, not that I really needed it. I had control over my mori.

With that done, hunger gnawed at my belly and I decided to walk to the dining room. Hell, maybe I'd spend the day in the kitchens. I'd found this risotto recipe online that I wanted to try. Callum would probably let my training slide today. He knew what I was like when my PTSD spiked. But this morning, I wasn't feeling anxious or angry. I felt...nothing. I pondered this for a while as I headed down the hallway.

Maybe what happened to my last night wasn't traumatic. I decided it wasn't and smiled. At least I wasn't going to be emo today.

The first person I saw in the dining room was Dom, and after last night, I wasn't sure if I even wanted to see him or not. He glanced my way, his eyes were still angry and I knew he hadn't fogiven me for scaring the hell out of him last night. Too bad. I wasn't put on this earth to please him or anyone else.

I grabbed a couple of yogurts and some fruit salad sitting by myself.

The trainees trickled in one by one and they decided to sit with me. I was almost finished eating when Dom approached the table. I almost glowered at Allie and Triss when they openly gawked at him. I hoped I didn't gaze at him like that. If I did, I was so busted.

'So are you ready?'

I speared a strawberry refusing to look at him. 'Ready for what?'

'Didn't Desmond tell you? I'm training you from now on.'

'Uh no, I'm training with Callum as always.' I said as I spied the burly Scottish hunk walking through the doors. Hell, maybe I'd flirt with him to piss Dom off as payback for his attitude.

Dom sighed. 'Even before last night, you showed how much more advanced you are. So now you're going to train with someone who can actually challenge you.'

'Callum challenges me.' I couldn't help but feel loyal to my instructor, but if I had to be honest, I'd been able to best Callum in hand to hand or weapons training, even though he had been tapping his demons strength for the last three months. Whenever I fought someone, there was a feral need in me to win and it didn't matter how many hits I took, I always got up for more and I did anything to win.

'Belle, stop fighting me on this. I came back to train you. Now come on. I want to see what you can do.'

Allie nudged me sharply while winking at Dom. 'I'll take you up on that if Belle won't.' I knew she wasn't thinking about training with him and I glowered at her lack of tact and the fact that she thought reverse psychology would work on me.

'So you've got nothing better to do than train me?' I asked trying to keep my voice even while my mind churned.

'No.'

'I'll let the master know you've given up and he can come out of hiding.' I replied standing up. Last night, I'd done my job and this is how I was being treated? I was not a bomb that was going to blow up, not yet anyway. I wasn't about to leave the compound and go hunting this freak that had been in hiding for thirteen years. I wasn't that fucking stupid. It hurt that he actually thought I was going to do something _that_ stupid. His lack of trust hurt me in ways I couldn't even begin to describe.

Dom looked away. 'How do you know about that?'

'A master turned your friend into a vampire and raped his wife in front of his child. You've spent the last thirteen years tracking that bastard down and now you're giving up to keep a better eye on me?'

'Oh god,' Allie whispered stricken, her knife clattered onto her plate making me cringe a little. I hated when people made noise behind me.

Dom's eyes went hard. 'Belle, do you know what you did last night?'

'I killed a fucking vampire. It's my job. Deal with it.' I snapped whirling around on my heel and stalking away.

'Belle, I'm not finished.'

'Bite me.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

An hour later, I was sitting on the bathtub, dyeing my hair dark blue, hoping it would show up on my hazelnut hair when Desmond walked in on me.

'Dude, I coulda been naked.' I scowled knowing he hated it when I spoke incorrectly. Just because he was a posh aristocrat, didn't mean squat to me. He needed to get with the program already. It was the twenty-first century now.

Wow, I was in a mood.

His glare was boring holes in my skull but I didn't react to it. I was immune to his disapproval by now. He was probably remembering the time I dyed my hair dark blonde to go hot pink. The memory made me smirk. The look on his face had been priceless. 'You cannot avoid Dominic forever.'

I thought I had agreed that we weren't going to talk about boys ever again, why couldn't he be like all the other dads? Nikolas wouldn't be talking to his daughter Dannielle like this about boys. Not that he had any say in what she did. She could teleport to Hawaii in the blink of an eye, bloody showoff. She was a year older than me and I wasn't exactly besties with her, since I was still pissed at her for zapping me in training, freaking cheater. Her twin Demitri, well he was cool, and he had a lot to live up to, considering who their parents were but still, I kept my distance from him. I had no intention of joining that family if I bonded with the Russian-American boy.

Dipping my gloved hand into the dye, I returned to dyeing my hair. The smell was a fruity scent and I breathed it in letting the scent calm me so I wouldn't piss my dad off anymore than I already had. 'Watch me.' Whoops. It looked like he was only going to get sass from me. Goodbye books and music. I was going to bored for the next week or so. Well, at least I'd be able to fill in the time with training. Maybe I'd start a competition with the trainees or something. That'd get him off my back. Isolating myself from everyone was something I did naturally. In some ways, I was just like my dad. In other ways I was the total opposite. Well, it's not like we shared DNA or something.

'Are you going to be in a foul mood all day?'

'Depends on whether you're going to continue to badger me, dad.' I replied looking him dead in the eye.

'You're becoming rebellious not to mention rude and I do not like it.'

'You know what? Maybe I will move in with the trainees or leave the compound looking for vampires. Hell maybe I'll even find the master. Oh wait, isn't that Dominic's job?'

'Belle, I know you are angry but do not sass me.'

'You're damn right about that. I'm almost seventeen, that freak is still out there and instead of trying to find him, Dominic has giving up, that's what he's doing!' I spat wringing my hair in frustration.

Dad only sighed and joined me on the bathtub. 'He is not the only warrior trying to track this master down. You are just scared about your crushon him,' he replied softly. I hated that he knew me better than anyone. I hated that everything always came back to my little crush.

'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'Sweetheart, I have lived a long life, I know what love is when I see it. You are running from him because you are scared. You need to put your emotions aside and train with Dom. He's a good trainer. Maybe one day he will realise he has feelings about you too.'

'Dad, if we were mates, we'd have bonded already.'

'Your mori may not be mature enough yet. There is a bone deep connection between you two. He _always_ comes back to see you because he needs to.'

'I really don't want to talk about this anymore.' I muttered scooping more the of the hair dye out of the tub. Squeezing my leg right above my knee he smiled at me fondly and thankfully left me in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, I was walking past one of the media rooms, when I found Seamus, Niall, Dom, Nikolas and Chris as well as a few other warriors I didn't know watching football. I winced when I saw the Patriots were losing. I sat down on the arm of the couch.

In one smooth movement, Dom wrapped his around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Letting out a squeak, which everyone noticed, I was about to scramble off his lap when his grip tightened on me to the point where I whimpered in pain.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Niall grit his teeth. Oh dear god not him too! Did everyone fudging know about my silly crush? Or were they pissed that Dominic was manhandling me?

I decided that it was the latter.

'Nice hair.' Dom murmured into my ear. Deciding to annoy him with the scent, I leant into his chest just as the Patriot's quarterback took the ball and bolted away.

'Finally,' I muttered, toying with my very dark blue hair.

After ten minutes, I gave up on watching the television because it was getting harder and harder not to notice Dom's abs pressing up against my back whenever he exhaled.

Reaching over, I stole the JD bottle on the table. I finished it while Nikolas glared at me. Sheesh, why was he glaring at me for? He wasn't my dad, not that he and Sara hadn't tried to adopt me. Yeah, having that moody guy for a dad woulda been hellish. I fought a shudder.

'Hey,' Dom growled poking me sharply in the side, 'that's mine.'

'I don't see your name on it.' I said tossing the glass into the bin taking the bottle Niall handed me. I was getting to my feet stopping as a shadow fell over me. Looking up, I beamed as I saw luscious Eric, a korean warrior. I didn't even know he was here.

'Erik.' I trilled, scrambling over Dom, jumped onto the back of the couch launching into Eric's waiting arms. The five foot ten warrior swung me around before gently putting me down. Looking up at him he smirked down at me. Being half human, I was a shortie by Mohiri standards, being only just over five foot. He was what five-ten and wasn't exactly happy with his height. Personally, I didn't care how tall a guy was, only how good his butt looked in jeans. And he had a great butt.

'Wanna train, Shortie?' He asked with an evil glint in his eye. I bet he was still salty from when I had bested him last summer, which I believed was a total fluke.

'So you'll train with anyone but me,' Dom muttered under his breath.

'That pretty much sums it up.'

'Why is that?' He asked lazily as he folded his arms.

My anger spiked and I couldn't hold back the torrent of words I knew would probably kill him inside. 'Gee, maybe because you should be spending your precious time hunting the master that killed my parents. Or do I have to do that myself?'

'Belle!' The twins exclaimed while Dom turned slowly to glare at me. The other warriors looked between us and from the corner of my eye, I saw Nikolas start to stand.

'Belle,' he chided and I let out a snarl at the black haired warrior.

'You know what, forget it. My mum was only human after all. We don't matter.' I snapped stalking off. Eric pulled me up as I raced to the stairs. I really needed to start working on my demon speed.

'What the hell was that about?' Eric demanded yanking on my arm.

'Ow,' I complained. 'Trust me, you don't want to know.' I muttered yanking my arm out of his.

'I meant about you not wanting to train with Dominic. He's in high demand. Every compound wants him to be an instructor and you're turning him down? Why?' He demanded struggling to understand.

'Well if you like him so much you can send your future kids to train with him. I however wish he'd go back to tracking the monster that killed my parents.'

'That's not the only reason why you're pissed at him and you know it.' Eric retorted finally catching on.

'It's the only reason that matters.'

'Oh really?' He asked narrowing his eyes down at me.

'I don't want to talk. So either train with me or I'll find another punching bag.' I snarled at him.

When he didn't reply, I brushed past him. 'Hey, I was only joking, kind of.' He called after me. 'Jesus, Belle, wait.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wind whooshed past my ears as I fell, landing with a thump. I was sore all over, and my left shoulder was throbbing, while Eric looked like he was having the time of his life. Getting up, I cracked my neck, and sighed. We'd been training for just over four hours but I refused to give in. I was going to get him down if it killed me.

'Wanna take a break?'

'Why, are you tired?' I asked walking to the wall to grab a staff. Maybe I'd have better luck with a weapon.

'You're in pain.'

'I've had worse.'

'Belle...' He trailed off as a door opened and shut behind me. Rolling my eyes, I let out a string of curse words that made Eric blink in surprise.

'Oh gee, what now?' I groaned, folding my arms. Eric appeared next to me taking the staff out of my hand, giving me a smug look. Well, I _had_ been thinking of pummelling that stupid warrior who held my heart without knowing it.

'Wipe that smirk off your face, Eric.' I growled poking him hard in the stomach.

'Are you two done in here?' Dom asked Eric, his eyes slightly narrowed.

'Sure, man.' Eric replied easily as he took my hand and dragged me out. Dom glared at his hand but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dad was sitting in our apartment, obviously waiting for me when I returned from the healing baths. My plate consisted of a pork chop, potato salad, bacon, corn on the cob, and steamed broccoli. Not feeling hungry, I sat down pushing my plate away while my dad started eating his usual plate of lamb chops.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He asked between bites.

'Who went running to you this time?' I drawled crossing my arms.

'Does it matter? Or are you looking for an excuse to punch someone? I know you are angry, but you're not the only person to lose your family. Your father's brother is searching for the master just as hard as Dominic is. It'll take time. You must have patience.'

'That line worked on me when I was ten, but not anymore. I want this over.'

'It won't help with the trauma you suffer from.'

'Whatever, I'm going to bed.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up in the dark, my sheets clingling to my wet skin, I let out a sob as I drew my knees to my chest. A flutter inside my head told me that either my father or Dom was outside my door, I hoped it was my dad but when the door opened slowly, my heart sank lower than the floor.

'Hey,' Dom whispered while I looked away at the alarm clock. It was barely eleven-thirty.

'You wanna come with me?'

'No, go away.' I said as I scrambled out of my bed, not caring that I was only wearing my panties and a torn singlet that had more holes in it than actual fabric. I was tearing at the sheets with my shaking hands that refused to cooperate, when Dom appeared beside me and took the fabric from my shaking hands.

'I got it, Sweetness,' he muttered, bunching up the the sheets into a ball and tossed them into the washing basket without looking. I watched as he walked to my closet, grabbed a pair of dark green sheets and remade my bed before pulling off his t-shirt.

'What are you doing?' I squeaked, stepping away in horror. God, no, not again. I was thankful when dad entered my room to give me a quick hug but was baffled when he just gave Dom a look before releasing me. Kissing the top of my head, he exited my room closing the door behind him leaving me alone with Dom. After closing my eyes briefly, I let out a loud exasperated sigh, pressing my lips together as I heard the zip of his jeans. Naughty thoughts entered my mind. Screaming internally I held it inside waiting until he'd slipped into my bed before letting out the breath I had been holding onto. Turning, I crawled into bed and lay on my back while he lay on his side watching me.

'Belle...' Dom trailed off and I wondered what he was going to say.

'Just spit it out, Dom.' I muttered pulling the covers up to my chin. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it. Either he was going to admit he knew about my feelings, or he wanted to talk about my parents and I was already having a hard time trying to calm my erratic heart down.

He shifted closer to me and I could feel the heat radiating from his body. Leaning up on his elbow, he tucked me in, leaving his arm on my belly as he watched me thoughtfully.

'Stop fighting this,' he murmured.

'Fighting what?'

'Whatever this is.' He muttered leaning over kissing the top of my head. Dear god, he freaking knew. 'You know I'm the remedy for your nightmares.' I let out a breath, feeling relieved.

'Until you find a mate.' I bit out and he froze before cocking his head to watch me.

'Do I detect a note of jealousy?'

'Of course not.' I scoffed, rolling onto my side.

'Wow, the twins were right.' He muttered letting out a low chuckle. I couldn't tell how he felt about it and it irked me a little.

'Yeah laugh it up, asshole.'

'I wonder why I didn't notice,' he mused to himself still smirking.

'Maybe you still think of me as that little girl you saved.' I retorted.

Dom stayed silent for a few moments mulling it over. 'I haven't thought of you as a little girl in years.'

'Doesn't change anything.'

'Sure it does. It changes everything.' He said poking me through the covers.

'Why?'

He snorted. 'Because you like me and I don't ever want to hurt you.'

'You don't have to worry about that. I'll get over you after you leave.'

'but, I'm not going anywhere.'

'Well I can't get over you if you stay.' I pointed out, rolling over as my anger spiked.

Chuckling, he smirked at me. 'Well that's too damn bad, Sweetness, cause I'm not leaving anytime soon.' He whispered as he leant over and kissed my forehead. 'Besides, your birthday is in two weeks.' He reminded me, as he moved to my cheek.

'Not helping,' I gasped pushing him away as I blushed furiously. The mischievous glint in his eye made me want to push him out of bed. Before I could act on it, he rolled onto his back pulling me with him. The steady beating of his heart made my insides squirm and his steady breathing told me he was close to falling asleep.

'How do you fall asleep so quickly?' I whispered.

'Shh, sleeping here,' he mumbled pulling me the rest of the way to his chest. Closing my eyes, I let the erratic thoughts drift away until I was only away of his soft breathing. After a while, I wasn't sure when, but like always, I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hadn't set my alarm so I wasn't surprised when I woke up just after eight-thirty. Dom's arm was still wrapped around my lower back and I realised that I was sleeping on his chest. He was texting one handed and hadn't noticed I was awake yet. I started to move but his grip on me tightened. Confusion ate at me. It took a few a moments to remember what had happened last night and I bit my lip. He knew about my stupid crush. What was I going to do? Anxiety gnawed at me.

'Morning.' He murmured as he turned to kiss my forehead.

'Who's texting you so early?'

'Family group chat. Mom reminded us that it's your birthday on the fourteenth.' He said with a grin. I sighed as he returned to texting.

'Are they planning another surprise party?' I didn't do surprises, it made my anxiety worse when people scared me.

'No, but I'm surprised you're not in our family texts.' He said shooting me a look. Suddenly my phone chimed. I reached over grabbed my phone and realised Dom had put me in the chat.

 **Me** : Dead meat, you hear that Dom? DEAD MEAT.

 **Brody** : Thats wat u want 4 ur bday? Okaaaaay.

 **Heath** : I was thinking a g-string...

 **Mom** : Heath!

 **Dad** :...Uncalled for you little shit.

 **Me** : Just because you like wearing them! ;)

 **Devon** : Images, images.

 **Ian** : Da. :(

 **Dom** : What do you want then?

I searched through some images and found a picture of a half naked cowboy holding a saddle. Knowing it would piss them off, I sent it with a wicked grin.

 **Mom** : woooooow he is a hotttie.

 **Dad** : Hey now...:(

 **Brody** : Our little sister has realized boys exist. Time to build that tower mom.

 **Heath** : Dom will scare them all away ;)

 **Dad** : Can we be serious right now?

 **Brody** : So no to the sexy cowboy and g-string...anything else you want?

 **Mom** : Brody...

Suddenly Ian put up a picture of a pitch black pony and my grin faded.

 **Me** : No thanks, after Coco I don't think I want another horse :'(

 **Dom** : Don't make her cry, I'll have to hug her...again. She's been touchy all week...

 **Me** : Dom!

 **Mom** : R u 2 2gether right now?

 **Heath** : ;)

 **Dom:** :D

 **Me** : I had a bad night and no, I don't want to talk about it.

 **Mom** : Im here 4 you babygirl.'

 **Dad** : Ditto.

 **Me** : You two talk like teenagers. SMH.

 **Ian** : Im goin back to bed.

 **Devon** : Same.

 **Mom** : But we need to discuss Belle's birthday!

 **Devon** : She'll be 17. Get her a car and call it a day. Night.

 **Ian** : Yeah, a car. Maybe we can run this Incubus over with one.

 **Me** : You'll get him...maybe I should come up and help.

 **Heath** : We got it, thanks kiddo.

 **Me** : Incubus's like girls, so well...I could be bait.

 **Dom** : NO!

He shot me a furious glance that made me giggle.

 **Mom** : Maybe when u r older.

 **Dad** : Ditto.

 **Me** : I can help. I killed a vampire on my own a few days ago.

 **Ian** : Sweet.

 **Dom** : Not sweet. She could have been killed!

 **Brody** : Oh stop growling, I can hear you from SEATTLE.

 **Mom** : Again, we are off track and now we have to go. We'll resume this discussion later.

 **Me** : K.

Putting my phone down, I took a peek at Dom who sent me an angry look. 'I'm really going to have to lock you up in your room aren't I?'

'As long as that sexy cowboy is with me I don't care.' I said rolling over to put my phone onto the bedside table.

'Belle, you have no idea what I went through when I found out you'd been attacked.'

I frowned. 'That's going to happen when I'm a warrior.'

'I thought you didn't want to be one. Cooking is your passion, or it used to be.' He muttered.

'Dom, you're right. I love cooking, but those skills aren't going to keep me alive are they? And soon enough, I'll be a warrior and what are you going to do then? Are you going to try to keep me here or force me live at Longstone or anther compound for the rest of my very unnatural long life while you go off hunting monsters?'

Dom shrugged lazily. 'Maybe I'll give it up and train the kids. It's a great job.'

'Why would you do that though?'

'Because I'm beginning to believe that Chris, Tristan and Desmond are right.'

'Right about what?'

'They believe you and I will be mates.'

I grabbed his hand. 'Would ya look at that? Nothing happened. I _am_ not your mate.'

'Not yet but your mori hasn't matured. Admit it, it's possible.'

'Or maybe I'm not your chosen one.' I replied bluntly as I got off the bed. 'Is this the only reason why you're here? You're being ridiculous.'

'Belle, of course not. I'm either going on missions with my family or working with your uncle trying to track this master down. We haven't got any leads and we've exhausted all possibilities, but that doesn't mean we are giving up. We will never stop hunting him. I just need a break that's all.'

'You've found him once before.' I pointed out.

'Belle, you know the only reason we tracked him was from your mother's phone. They missed a check in so we came looking.'

I nodded. I'd heard it all before. Deciding I didn't want to fight about it anymore, I walked to my closet, opened the doors and disappeared inside it. Moments later, I heard the sounds of him dressing and part of me wanted to walk out just to see his toned body. Luckily, I stopped myself just in time. Tugging the holey tank top off, I dropped it on the floor, pulled on dark purple leggings and a large grey t-shirt I probably stole from Niall, I pulled it on. Yeah, it was definitely Niall's, I mused to myself as I walked out.

'You're borrowing some other guy's clothes now?' Dom asked the second I turned to him. He'd yet to pull his shirt on. What had he been doing? Deciding I didn't want to know, I shrugged lazily as I searched for my sneakers.

'Would you prefer it if I stole your clothes?'

The corners of his mouth twitched. 'Sure.' Rolling my eyes I walked to the door and swung it open. Dad was already gone, probably hiding in the library. Maybe I'd take a leaf out of his book and hide in there too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to hand it to Dom, he was a good instructor. Fair yet pushy. If I started lagging, he egged me on, not that I did, but I wasn't exactly thrilled with him being my instructor. I still didn't know where we stood and adding another element was throwing me off my game. I'd seen a few of the other girl trainees giggling to each other when he walked into the room. Their giggles stopped when they saw how hard he worked everyone a few days later when Callum was called away. Hell, the first thing he made us do was run around the freaking lake in the freezing cold. His disapproval at our times made him push us further and now he was holding a competition for all of us, even the younger kids were having to join in. I'd already bested Cameron and Allie once. Allie's caramel hair was being tugged into a high and tight pony tail as she eyed me.

'What is this guys problem?' She whispered to me.

'I think he believes Callum is being too easy on us.'

'Or maybe you both are too busy whispering to each other to see the bigger picture.' He growled from right behind us.

We spun shrieking a little while he glowered down at us. Damn him and his demonic speed. He knew he'd scared me but that didn't soften him up. 'You two are going to spend your lunch time polishing the weapons in the training room.'

'I'll pass, there must be something we can do to get out of that.' I grinned while he stared at me.

'Fine, if you get me down you get to have a rest.'

I sprang at him while Allie let out a yell and went for his knees. We landed in a heap with our bodies landing on him. I didn't feel very sorry when he hit his head on the mat.

Allie blushed while we high fived.

'You were saying?' I teased as I sat on his chest.

'Who taught you that?' He asked through narrowed eyes.

I looked back at Allie who shrugged lazily. 'Nickolas, or was it Chris?' I asked her trying to remember.

'No I think it was Luscious Eric.'

'He is gorgeous.' I agreed.

'I did not hear you say that.' Dom muttered and I realised I was still sitting on him in an unlady-like position. 'You ever gonna get off me?'

'Depends, are you gonna show me more moves?' I teased while he smirked at me. With a jolt I realised what he was thinking and I blushed.

If I had realised that Allie had gotten off him, I probably wouldn't have said anything but suddenly he rolled pinning me beneath him making my cheeks redden even more.

'You know I think all the girls are jealous now.' I whispered.

'Good.' He teased as he stood up, yanking me to me feet. Rolling my shoulder to get rid of the tension, class resumed and I went back to my spot.

'Yup, you defs like him.' Allie whispered to me.

'Thanks, I didn't already know that.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The days started to blur together. I'd wake up early, meditatate for about half an hour, then I'd shower and get ready for the day. Before the clock struck nine, I was the first lined up at the training rooms stretching for our morning run. My time was slowly getting better, but I wasn't too obsessed with it. Dom arrived with a novel in his hand, plopped down on the dewy grass and put a stop watch on his left knee as he began to read.

I stared at him long enough that he noticed. He finally looked up with a smirk. 'Are you looking or buying?' The way he said it made my stomach flutter but I ignored it.

'You must take sick pleasure in making us run for miles.' I muttered ignoring his comment.

'Look at that, I don't hear anyone else complaining.' He replied sarcastically, keeping his gaze locked on the page as the other trainees walked out of the building.

'Like they'd say anything to a bear like you,' I countered glaring at him.

'True, but you know better than anyone that running can save your life.'

I bristled as I fought to stamp on the images rushing to the surface of my mind. 'Thanks for the reminder,' I snarled at him.

Dom returned to his book unaware of the battle erupting in my mind. Once the trainees had done some stretches, he looked up. 'Everyone ready?' He asked picking up the stopwatch. 'Go.' Everyone took off, the boys surged forward. Within seconds, I passed Allie and Camilla steps behind the boys. The images pounding in my head, made it difficult to see while I battled to control my breathing. I don't know how or why the fear spiked inside me, but once the images were in my mind, I couldn't stop from remembering what it was like running in that forest. I didn't even remember asking my demon buddy for more speed, but seconds later I was passing the boys, even Demetri. The pounding of their feet behind me urged me on, and I asked and then begged my mori for even more speed. I knew I was really pushing it and I would pay for it later, but as I burst through the trees, racing past Sara and Nikolas's house, I didn't pause to wave at them like I usually did. I raced ahead, my feet sinking into the soft gravelly sand-like stuff that felt damn good on bare feet.

Sometime soon, I made it around to the other side of the lake, racing towards Chris's house. Pounding feet made me turn and I saw Cameron hot on my heels. He grinned and I watched as his face contorted into the master's face. Something screamed inside me, or was I acually screaming? I couldn't remember but in that moment my Mori gave me another burst of speed and I turned back to run to safety, to Dom.

Half a minute later I was back in the trees, racing well ahead of the pack, I saw the clearing ahead. I didn't even stop when I reached Dom and crashed into him. I hit him with such force I bowled him over.

'You pushed yourself too hard.' The worry in his voice made me look up

'He's behind me.' I said shaking away the exhaustion ignoring how blurry my vision was becoming.

'Who? Belle, who was behind you!'

'The master...' I mumbled as white spots appeared in my vision. A second later, everything went white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't sure when, but I became aware that I was lying in my bed. Had I been dreaming? And why did I feel so damn hungover? When had I gotten drunk?

'Belle?' A faraway voice asked softly. After some irritating moments, I forced my eyes open.

'Daddy?' I mumbled.

'Yes, sweetheart, I'm here.' He whispered smoothing my hair out of my eyes. 'You had me worried for a while.'

'I feel hungover. I'm never drinking again.' I mumbled shutting my eyes.

'You're not hungover, you just overtaxed your demon.'

'Oh.' I frowned as images appeared in my mind. 'I was racing.' Correction, I was running, running from Cameron who I had thought was the master. What the actual...Goddamn it, I was going crazy. Rage surged through me and I felt my mori shift inside of me.

'Yes, and you won.' Dad said as he sat down on my bed and took my hand in his much warmer one. Why didn't anyone see the battle inside me? Why were they ignoring it?

'Mmm.'

'Why did you use your mori?'

'Dom never said I couldn't.' My tone told him that I wasn't happy but he continued on without pause.

'But why push it so much?'

'When Cameron was behind me, he turned into the master.'

Desmond sighed. 'You've never really liked forests.' Seriously? That is what he had to say to me? I had a fucking flashback that turned into a delusion and he was going to ignore it?

'I do, they're pretty.' I bit out, wanting nothing more than to punch him.

'No I mean you do not like being in them.'

'Oh, right, yeah cause that's the only reason that matters.'

'I'll let you get some rest.' He said softly, kissing my head. I don't know what I threw at the closed door but it shattered, the tinkling noise surprisingly calmed me down a bit. After the rage, came the exhaustion. I didn't want to go back to sleep but I could feel sleep coming on to drag me down, down, down...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke around noon, refreshed. I showered and walked to our kitchen, growling at the lack of food. Slamming the fridge door, I stalked out of our apartment and jogged to the kitchens.

Abby, my favourite chef in the world, beamed as soon as she saw me. 'There you are!' She said pulling me into a tight hug. Like all warriors she was tall and slender, and I stared at her bright purple hair done up in two french braids.

My unemotionless face must have told her everything because she hugged me again. 'You've lost some weight sweetie, come on I'll make you a snack.' She trilled, pulling me to one of the large work benches. Minutes later I was tucking into a turkey and cheese toasted sandwich and a strawberry milkshake. Finished with my plate, I walked over to the first dishwasher that was being stacked, a guy, whose name I didn't know took my plate with a lopsided grin. His dark blue-green eyes were striking and gorgeous.

'Hey, I haven't seen you around.'

'I'm Belle.'

'Drew.'

'Short for Andrew?'

'Nope,' he said with a wicked grin, 'but you can call me whatever you like.'

Abby snorted. 'Belly-boo, I have some potatoes here with your name on them.'

'Okay. Please tell me you're doing your famous scalloped potatoes.' I replied distracted from the guy who was trying not to be obnoxious about the way he was staring at me.

'Er no, you are.' She grinned her wicked smile.

'Oh no, everyone's gonna hate me.' I whispered in mock shock while she laughed and dragged me back to the bench. Shaking her head, she set me to work. As I fell into the task of peeling two bags of potatoes, I felt my body relax. There was something calming about being in here. I made a note to return to kitchen duty. Abby started up the CD player in the corner. My lips twitched when she began playing ABBA. After thirty seconds, Drew walked over and pressed skipped and Pink came on. Yup it was the mixed CD I'd made for her a few years ago.

'Don't change my music.' Abby squawked angrily as she began to sing, loudly. It was a good thing she had a very nice voice. Stamping her foot, she air guitared her way to me, grabbed a wooden spoon using it as a microphone and holding it out to me.

The other chefs went about their business shaking their heads at us, while Drew stood watching us in amusement.

'I've got a bad bad feeling...' I sang hoping I didn't sound too bad. We sang the entire chorus together. This was one of my favourite songs in the whole wide world. I returned to peeling the potatoes and singing as Abby's voice trilled over my own. I was just trying to match Pink, which was hard because I was sure I couldn't sing in her range or whatever. Abby finally stopped rocking out and settled next to me with a grin.

'See? It's more fun to be in here than sleeping.' She must have heard about what happened. I'd probably have to tell her the whole story later.

'Don't I know it.' I said as I narrowly missed slicing my thumb. Shoot, I needed to be more careful. Abby smirked.

'Stop thinking about boys.' She whispered loudly.

'Was not.'

'You are now.' She whispered back. Dang, she had me there. Drew wandered over and began to help us. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. There was something about him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, I was placing a generous amount of scalloped potatoes onto my plate. Adding steamed veggies, I scooped up a small heap of steaming alfedo pasta, I walked to sit down at the table. Usually I ate in the apartment with dad, but as the trainees trickled in, I sat at their table. Minutes later, Allie and Cameron joined me. I was sure those two were an item or would be in the future. Shaking his shaggy light brown hair at me, his dark hazel eyes blinked at me. I was expecting to see him turn into the master, and fear welled up inside me but I didn't see him again. Okay, so maybe it was a once off thing but I wasn't sure. What if my PTSD was getting worse? I needed to talk to someone but who, the one person I usually went to had completely glossed over what I'd told him.

'Say, how did you beat me the other day?'

'I use my mori all the time.' I muttered. The only way to get stronger was to work with the demon. I returned to my food. No way, I was not going to have a freak out here. I'd been doing so well this year and now it was all falling apart.

'We should go shopping this weekend. I need more boots.'

'A girl can never have enough boots,' I said thankful that Allie had noticed my unease. 'I'm in.' I replied as her eyes looked up at a spot behind me. I don't know how I knew Dom was in the room but as soon as a shadow fell over me, I knew it was him.

'How are you doing?'

'I'm good as new.' I lied, taking a small bite.

'Good, so can I join you?'

'Are the twins sick of you already?'

'Yup, she's back.' He muttered to himself as he walked away. Allie stared after the guy.

'You never did tell me his story,' she reminded me as she took a bite of potaotes and moaned a little.

'Um, Dominic saved my life.'

'He's _that_ warrior?'

'Uh huh.' I said forcing myself to eat another bite.

'And you were going to tell me when?'

I swallowed hard. 'There's nothing to tell. I mean we're friends, but he's so damn protective.' I knew it would get worse if he knew what he'd unintentionally did to me. In fact he'd probably be overcome with guilt.

'I think there's a touch of possessiveness to it.' She replied knowingly, shooting Cameron a look.

'That's absurd.' I muttered looking down at my plate.

'No it's not. You like him, hell you don't look at anyone else the way you look at him.' She pointed out while Cameron rolled his eyes.

'Someone likes the teacher. Saucy.' He added as Allie elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

'That, that is why I don't look at immature boys.' I pointed out while he grinned goofily at me. The other trainees joined us and thankfully the subject changed to planning for the weekend. Returning to my food, I finished off my plate in silence. Dominic came back and snagged the seat next to mine. He had two plates of food. Silently, I watched him put it all away. No matter how good a metabolism I had, I couldn't or wouldn't eat that much.

'What did you do in the afternoon?' He asked between bites.

'I was in the kitchen with Abby.'

'I thought these potatoes tasted different,' He teased while I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

'So, do you know a guy called Drew? He works in the kitchen. Kinda gorgeous.'

He froze for about a second but continued eating as if I hadn't said anything. 'Nope, what about him?'

'I don't know there was just something about him. I can't put my finger on it.' I said shaking my head. I froze when I noticed he was staring at me from the corner of his eye, the way he did when he was pissed off. The Frey brothers got that look from their father. I shuddered.

'What is it?' I whispered as he forced himself to go back to his food.

'It's nothing.'

'Are you jealous?' I asked wondering if that was what set him off. Wait if he was jealous that would mean...

'Belle, it's nothing like that, I just don't like the guy.'

'Yo, Belle, you coming on Saturday?' Billy asked laning over the table with a wink. I nodded sending him a grin before turning back to Dom.

'What's happening on Saturday?'

'Boise. Shopping. You know the usual.'

'The last time you went shopping you got attacked. I don't think it's a good idea.'

'Well that's too damn bad. I'll go with or without permission so don't bother going behind my back.' I smiled punching him on the shoulder. Standing up, he shook his head up at me while I gathered my plate and glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abby was sitting in her apartment reading when I walked in without knocking.

'Coulda been naked.'

'Yeah that would be a tradgedy. Look, I need to talk, something happened...I think my PTSD is getting worse.'

'That, is obvious.'

'What? You know?'

'Well yeah, this is the month where things get really bad but I don't know, you're different. Is it because of Dominic? Is he the one that reminds you so much of what happened? Or is it something else? Come sit, talk it out with me.' She said patting the spot on her seat next to her. I sat down beside her wringing my hands.

'Dominic hinted at something that triggered my fear and when we were running I heard Cameron behind me, I don't know how but he turned into the master. I'm having delusions now. I tried to talk to dad about it but he glossed over it and said the forest caused it.' I confessed to her. Abby's eyes blazed.

'Men,' she growled shaking her head, 'no wonder you're so pissed off.'

'I am?'

'Babe, your silence speaks volumes. I know when my girl is hurting.' She said giving me a hug. Closing my eyes, I breathed in her rose scented hair and felt my body relaxing for the first time in a long time.

'I don't want to be broken anymore.' I whispered.

'Babe, you're not broken, you just went through a trauma and your brain is trying to comprehend it.' She promised me releasing me to look me in the eye. 'Enough with the heavy, lets go make cookies.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

'Oooh I like this jacket, do you think it'll go with this top and leggings?'

'No,' Abby said shortly as she looked at Allie's taste in clothes with open dislike. I knew my friend who had been born in the seventies, preferred slightly less revealing clothes than the belly shirt Allie was drooling over. I wasn't much of a baring my belly person, but I had caught the eye of a belly top with strips of cloth that reached down kinda covering my belly so I decided it wasn't too bad and picked a green one while Abby slowly shook her head at me.

'It's your funeral,' she whispered theatrically as I moved to another rack and started thumbing through the mini-skirts. I only ever wore them with stockings so I picked out two in navy and grey, adding them to my basket.

'Dominic is going to have kittens,' she whispered at me with wide eyes.

'You're supposed to say my dad is going to have kittens.' I retorted while I wandered to the legging rack. Allie was squeaking in delight, drawing looks form the other customers as she happily pulled different pattens and colours out, tossing the purple and green ones at me. Deciding I liked them, I added them to the basket.

Abby thumbed through them and picked out a few for herself. 'I can't remember the last time I went shopping.'

'It shows,' Allie muttered under her breath shooting her a scathing glance, assessed Abby's ripped black jeans and old t-shirt and old grey thin cardican that had a few holes in it. I actually thought she looked good. The woman could wear whatever the hell she wanted and pull it off.

'Hey, both of you have your own styles. Get over it,' I butted in feeling irritated. Within seconds, the anger faded. I sighed, while my friends looked at each other before falling silent. I didn't mean to snap at them but they'd been sniping at each other since they'd gotten in the car. I had the feeling Abby was feeling put out because Allie saw me more than she did, but whether it was jealousy or something deeper, I didn't care. I'd spent the rest of the week trying to deal with my terrible mood swings not to mention the stupid night terrors had come back with a vengeance. Yesterday both girls had agreed I needed a day out, but their sniping back and forth was only going to force me to ditch them and find Demetri to hang with.

My friends needed to grow up or I was going to bang their heads together; whichever came first.

Deciding I'd had enough of this store, I paid for my purchases and left wihout a word, going to sit on a seat while I waited for the girls. After two minutes, I noticed the line at a pop up cafe to my right was dwindling. Deciding I needed comfort food, I opted for three scoops of bubblegum icecream. I was almost done with my treat when the girls appeared looking guilty.

'We're really sorry.' Abby said as she sat down. Allie nodded, flicking her caramel hair over her shoulder and went to order a grilled sandwhich.

'Don't apologise to me, apologise to each other.'

'We did, we promise we're good.' Allie replied as she sat down with her bags. 'I think we're going to have to have to make another trip to the car.' She mused to herself as Abby grinned. Cameron and Billy walked by heading for the gaming shop. Dominic was with them with Demetri following, he probably wanted to check out the games too.

'So is there anything you want to do for your birthday?' Abby asked abruptly while I saw Allie's eyes widened a fraction.

Shrugging lazily, I shook my head. 'Dom's family is going to come down like always, so you know they'll make a big deal of it.'

'You make that sound like it's a bad thing.' Allie replied with a frown.

'Six Frey men in the same room, six very, very attractive men,' I explained, 'and if you repeat a word I said, well I'll deny, deny, deny.' I laughed at the surprised look on her face.

yet, I could see it as her mind ticked over. 'Dominic has four brothers? Wooow.'

'Yes, he's the youngest though. The most serious one.' I added with a snort.

'I can't wait to meet them then.'

'Yeah, they've got different personalities. Being in a room with them is better than watching reality tv.' Abby replied with a mischievious gleam in her eyes. 'Imagine being bonded to one of them. None of them are bonded...'She trailed off as her eyes glaed over and she sighed softly to herself. Allie snorted softly to herself shaking her head.

'Everyone assumes I'll bond with Dom sometime soon. So you won't have to wonder for very long.' I muttered.

'Well can you blame us?' Abby asked softly. 'The Frey brothers' treat you like you're their baby sister, but Dominic acts different, we've all seen how he is with you.' She pointed out gripping my hand knowing this subject was stressing me out.

'What if it doesn't happen and he bonds with someone else? Doesn't anyone bother to realise how much pressure I am under right now?' I asked with a heavy sigh.

Allie nodded with a smirk. 'Yup, I do. It sucks. My parents expect me to be the top of my classes. It's irritating, and they expect me to bond with someone who is almost famous in our world. I guess one of the Frey brothers' will do,' she added with a wink.

'Careful what you wish for,' Abby whispered with a slow shake of her head.

I had not known that. Ouch, no wonder Allie had asked Dominic for extra training sessions. We were both under so much pressure, It wasn't fair. Desmond had begun training me shorty after he adopted me, it was one of the ways we had bonded. I wasn't egotistical in my fighting abilities at all. I was just more aggressive in my learning because of the true horrors I had faced in my past. A waitress arrived and handed Allie her food. She took a tiny bite and the heaviness of our conversation faded.

'I reckon you two will be kick ass warriors.' Abby stated, nodded to herself.

'Only if you're on our team.' Allie trilled as Abby's eyes softened slightly. I knew she and a team mate had been kidnapped, bitten and tortured by a vampire and to make matters worse, while she was recovering, her sister had been lured away from the compound they lived in and was killed by a vampire. Abby hadn't hunted since. She didn't talk about it much, but it was one of the reasons why were had grown so close. I had spent my life running to her whenever there was no one else around. I couldn't talk to dad, he just didn't get it, but he should considering he was attacked by a Hale witch a long time ago.

'I don't hunt any more.' Abby's eyes grew sad and I decided to lighten the mood.

'Neither do we,' I replied with a wink, 'we could be an all girl team called the Rock'n Warriors. Hell, we already look the part.' I teased with a grin.

'LOL,' Allie giggled, 'you're really bad at coming up with names.'

'Yeah, I know,' I replied feigning disappointment.

'Okay, well, I suppose you'll be wanting matching outfits then?' Abby asked catching on. It figured she'd be already thinking of matching uniforms. She shot me a grateful look that Allie didn't see.

'I guess.' I replied with a lazy grin.

'Let's not tell Dominic though. Wouldn't want him to send me to Romania to finish off my training.' Allie added thoughtfully.

'We should have a code name.' Abby said talking over her.

'Well we have all year to think of something.' I reminded them. 'So, does anyone want to go check out the music store?' I asked. Abby jumped up a little too quickly. Allie shoved the rest of her snack into her mouth as she bent to grab her bags. Linking arms with me, she winked at Dominic who had appeared with a bag in his hands.

'Stop it, he'll get suspicious.' I hissed.

'Suspicious of what exactly? We're just three girls shopping until we drop.' Abby reminded me but I only shook my head. When it came to me, Dom was bloody psychic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd barely put my bags on the bed five hours later when my phone beeped. Jeez, what now? All I wanted was a very long soak in the tub. Once I saw who it was, I knew my soak in the tub was on hold.

 **Mom** : Everyone present? Family meeting

 **Dad** : Hi kids :)

I smirked for a second before typing in a reply as I jumped onto my bed and got comfortable.

 **Me** : Kinda, just got back from shopping

 **Brody** : Really? Did you leave anything for the other customers to buy?

 **Me** : Haha Brody-bear

 **Ian** : :)

 **Heath** : ****

 **Devon** : You know that means you're cussing right?

 **Heath** : Shut up, jerk

 **Devon:** Kiss my ass

 **Me** : Bitches please...

 **Mom** : Children stop

 **Dom** : Give me five mins, just got back

 **Mom** : Shopping? Or hunting ;) or did you finally take our girl on a date?

 **Me** : Him and a few warriors took us trainees into Boise today

 **Heath** : Daddy-o. I think the kids are lying. Did they go on a date?

Oh god no, did they think we were dating? I was just about to let out a scream of annoyance when my phone beeped and I noticed Dom had replied.

 **Dom** : No

 **Me** : I barely saw him. I was with Abby and Allie the whole day. Why would I date him for? He is as moody as a badger on bath day

I was surprised no one disagreed.

 **Brody** : Abby still hiding in the kitchen?

 **Me** : Yeah, if I had any sense I'd be hiding out with her

 **Dom** : I agree

 **Mom** : Attention fambam, has everyone made plans to visit Belle on her birthday?

 **Me** : You don't have too. I'm only going to be seventeen. It's not like I'm twenty-one. Don't come. I'll plan a trip to Hawaii if you do

My irritation grew as my family ignored me. It looked like I was going to have a birthday whether I liked it or not. Oh well, at least I could have a little fun playing matchmaker with my brothers.

 **Devon** : Ian and I will be there if we can find this Incubus. If not, we'll come by as soon as we can. Sorry Belly-boo, I don't think you can run from your birthday this time ;)

 **Heath** : Brody and I are coming early. These australian warriors are crazy

 **Brody** : I swear they party harder than we do and that's saying something. Plus all of the unmated women tried touching us...

 **Me** : *snorts* Yeah, I'm sure you hated the attention. Maybe you two shouldn't come since there are untamed females here...In fact, how about we cancel? That way the boys don't have to be afraid of bonding...

 **Brody** : I'm not coming

 **Dad** : Nice try, kiddo. You can't get out of your birthday. Mom and I are coming a few days earlier

 **Me** : Well...I tried. :'(

 **Heath** : Stop snorting Dragon, it's not funny. If you had boys chasing you...wait that's Dom's job. ;)

 **Me** : Bite me

 **Dad** : Heath...

 **Dom** : I still have no idea what to get you for your birthday

 **Me** : How about a bottle of sanity? I sure need some...

 **Ian** : How much is that?

 **Devon** : SMH. What's that perfume brand you like?

 **Me** : Rebel. I have Kiss, Love, Rockin Rose, but I'm almost out and there's a new scent out apparently

 **Devon** : Done ;)

 **Mom** : Anything else?

 **Me** : Well I'm getting back into hair dye and like Attic dyes best, they last the longest on my hair, I'm partial to the hot pink, darker purple shades, blue, red and green. I could use a new purple or green denim jacket since, I misplaced it :'(. Band merch, most of the bands I like sell stuff in Hot Topic :) Oh, I need some more lipglass...chocolate and candy is always welcome oooh and you can always make a donation to my favourite horse charity

 **Mom** : We do that every year. Or I do anyway :)

 **Me** : Thanks. Anyway's I'm beat and I still have to put away my clothes. Talk to you later XO

Deleting myself from the conversation, I left them to figure out what they were going to buy me and closed my eyes. My phone beeped and I peered at it.

 **Dom** : Your jacket is in my room

Frowning, I remembered the night I'd worn it was when I was drunk and sighed. Getting off the bed, I crossed my room, opened the door, ignored my dad, who I was still giving the cold shoulder to, and walked out of our apartment.

I met Dom a minute later in the hallway near the staircase. He was holding onto my folded jacket.

'You look tired.'

'Yeah, I am.'

'Can't have that.' He teased dropping down, grabbed the back of my thight and lifted me onto his left shoulder ignoring me squawk of surprise.

'I can walk.' I complained as he carried me back to my apartment. Dad gave him a look as we entered but he didn't care as he carried me into my room, kicked the door shut and gently set me down in front of my bed.

'How are you doing? Abby chewed me out about what happened earlier this week.' He cast his head down and sat down on my bed, fingering one of the bags. I grabbed it, clutching it to my chest before he could peek in it. Abby and Allie had decided to go lingerie shopping and as usual they convinced me to buy some things, things Dom was never going to see. Before I could blush, my mind was shuddering at the image of the delusion that kept popping up unnanounced. It took five seconds to remember that Dom had spoken. 'Wait you know about th-the delusion?'

His eyes softened as he looked up at me. 'Yeah, Sweetness. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking.'

'It's not your fault.'

'I triggered it. It is my fault, Belle. How can I make it up to you?'

'You can watch Fantastic Beasts with me.'

He groaned but settled down on my bed, resting his head in his hands. I tried not to look at his bulging biceps and the abs peeking out from under his t-shirt. Giving me a smug look, was all I needed to whirl around and start hunting for the DVD.

Once the movie was playing, I grabbed the bags, dumping them in my wardrobe and went to curl up beside him. At first I tried to keep as much distance as possible between us, but he only moved closer wrapping an arm around me, and tugged me to his chest. My fears erupted and I sat up.

'Belle?'

'Everyone thinks we'll be bonded but what if we don't?' I blurted out while he rolled his eyes.

'I already told you I don't care about that shit.' He growled at me, looking frustrated.

'What if you bond with someone else?' I wasn't moving until we talked this out, yeah, we'd been through it all before but I wasn't sure I believed him.

'I'll walk away from her. Belle, I haven't loved anyone as much as I love you.'

He what now? I swallowed hard. 'You say that now...'

'What if you bond with someone?' He countered glaring up at me.

'I-I'd walk away.'

'Good, so we're on the right page. Can we get back to your stupid movie?' He asked turning back to the tv. I sighed and sat back, his arm wound his way around the small of my back pulling me close.

'I'm not going anywhere babe,' he promised kissing the top of my head. I wanted to believe him more than anything, but I couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the full moon lit up the grounds, I ignored the crunching of the snow under my feet, the one thing I disliked about living in America was the snow. Of course I wasn't walking outside for the sake of it, Dom's mum and dad had arrived two days early and as much as I loved their constant attention, I had ended up signing up for kithen duty just to get some peace. Abby was thrilled of course. She and Drew had a bakeoff to see who could make the best apple turnover. It was hard to pick. Drew had mixed the softened apples with a walnut paste and damn it, it _had_ been amazing. Even Abby grudgingly admitted she liked it better. Now, kitchen duty was done and I was walking in the freezing air, staring up at the beautiful moon as if I'd never seen it before. Crunching snow under boots brought me out of my thoughts and I whirled around, grabbing at the hilt of my knife. My mori shifted in my head and I suddenly knew who it was behind me.

Drew appeared with a grin. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

'It's all good.' I said turning around to keep on walking.

'Do you mind if I join you?'

'Sure, whatever.' I said with a shrug. There was something about him that was familiar, yeah that was the word, but I couldn't put my finger on it. My mori did a funny shift in my head and I frowned further. This is the second time, it had done this. I was starting to fear I'd bond with the guy even though I wasn't remotely attracted to him, which was weird, he was gorgeous, but I had this firm detachment going on with him, besides I loved Dom. I didn't want to end up in a love triangle or something.

'So, how are you enjoying your training? I heard you're one of the best.' Drew said as we started to walk the grounds.

'Not to be egotistical or anything but I am. I could be a warrior right now, but they won't let me. How many trainees kill a vampire before they turn eighteen? Of course they think my PTSD is going to get me killed. I know that's what Dom and my dad think but I swear, that's not what I was thinking about when that vampire attacked me. My only thought was to kill him.' I complained.

'I can think of a few people, but wasn't your kill kind of an accident?'

'Yeah, but I wasn't even hurt so I get points for that.' I pointed out as Drew laughed.

'Belle!' I sighed as dad appeared. He sent a cold look at Drew who returned it. One of these days someone was going to tell me why my family disliked the warrior.

'I'll um see you later.' Drew said as he mock punched me on the arm. I was still staring after him when dad appeared looking angry.

'Time for bed.'

'It's not even ten.' I complained.

'Get inside.' He growled at me.

I was instantly confused. He was acting like a helicopter parent but he'd never really acted like this before. 'But dad, what's going on? Why are you mad at me? I didn't leave the grounds and you've never gotten this mad before.'

I saw Drew's back stiffen as he walked away. I desperately wnted to grab him and force me to give me the answers to this unsolved mystery. I was usre it wasn't anything too bad because if it was, wouldn't Drew have left already?

Dad composed himself after my observation but I didn't argue when he took my hand and led me back inside. We'd gotten to the second floor when I tugged out of his grip.

'I think I'll see if Sebastian and Anna want some company.'

'Belle, I think it's best you come back to the apartment,' he ordered firmly.

'Um no, I'm going to see Anna and I'll be back in an hour.' I said sprinting off. He could have overtaken me in a second but I didn't care. I streaked for the door, skidding as the door opened and Dom, raised his eyebrow at me as I barrelled into his chest.

'About time you ran into my arms.' He teased while I ignored the chuckles behind him. Anna with her dark chocolate hair that was shiny and tied up in her usual pony tail, smiled at me as she tugged me out of Dom's grip to give me another hug.

'Yes well, I barely escaped dad. Drew and I were taking a walk just chatting and dad almost lost his freaking mind.' I babbled. Seconds later, I felt the temperature cool by five degrees. Dom was glaring out of the window, his body had gone rigid while Anna and Sebastian looked calm, but their eyes were on their son.

'Okay, what did he do to you and dad?' I demanded but he shook his head slowly as he turned to face me. He was still stiff as a board and it was irritating. I didn't like that he was keeping secrets from me.

'He didn't do _anything_ to _me_.' He said eyeing me, his eyes were emotional, as if he were begging me to stop interrogating him.

'So are you annoyed at the competition?'

His face paled looking a little green. 'He made a move on you?'

'No of course not, but if you don't tell me anything I'm going to jump to conclusions. Hell, I could write three novels speculating about why you don't like him.'

'You'd never get close to the truth, Belle. Just drop it, it has nothing to do with you.'

'Dominic you know that is a lie.' Anna growled. 'It's time, Belle has the right to know you and Desmond have been interfering with her life for far too long as it is.'

He turned to her, his eyes flashing worriedly. 'It'll ruin everything.'

'Ruin what? My trust? Newsflash, it's fading faster than I can blink, either tell me what the fuck is going on, or I'm going to Drew for answers. It's your choice.' Sebastian cleared his throat glaring at me for my cussing but I was past caring.

'Maybe it would be best to ask him after your birthday.'

'Oh sure, just wait for two days while everyone lies to me and pretend nothing weird going on. I dont think so.' I ground out, as I walked to the door. Dom grabbed my arm and I spun kneeing him swiftly in the groin. Groaning, he knelt down gasping, while I disappeared from the room. I hadn't meant to hurt him in his private parts but he knew better than anyone not to grab me from behind. I was shaking by the time I got to Drew's apartment. I only knew where he was staying because Eric was in the next apartment. Knocking on his door, I waited until the door grudgingly opened. His relief was evident and he stared at me for a long second.

'Are you going to explain to me why my dad and Dom react badly around you?'

He scoffed, while his eyes went hard. 'They didn't tell you?'

Seriously? Would I be asking him if I already knew? 'No one tells me a god damn thing, so I'm going to ask you again and if I have to ask you a third time I may take a leaf out of a vampire's book and _make_ you tell me.' As I said the words I called forth to my mori just in case.

'I don't know what to tell you, Belle. It's a long story.'

I hit him in the chest sending him flying into the room. Slamming the door shut behind me, I stalked towards him. For a moment, just a moment, the way he looked at me from the floor was so damn familiar...an image of my biological father's face buzzed through my head and my rage erupted.

'You're my uncle?' I whispered as my body froze and I began to shake violently. Seeing red, I didn't care when my mori fought for control. I battled it back silently until it went silent growling sending me waves of irritation.

'What? No. I'm Matt's nephew. Belle...I'm your big brother.'

I don't know how I got to the couch but suddenly I was sinking onto it. I felt numbness take over. 'No.' I choked out fighting tears. How could my family hide this from me? I knew I had an uncle but this, this was so awful. How could I ever forgive them for this? I'd had a brother all of my life and no one had fucking told me. Rage erupted and I started shaking again. I was pretty close to kicking the coffee table into the wall but barely contained the urge.

Suddenly another thought erupted into my head and I gritted my teeth. Had Drew known all this time I existed? Did he hate me? Tears were flowing before I could stop them. 'Do you hate me or something?'

He got up and crouched in front of me capturing my hands in his and squeezing gently. 'What? Belle, of course not. Dad and my mother, were never good together. They tried when I was born but it didn't work out. Dad never really loved her the way she needed him to.'

'But you didn't...'

'My mother never told me about you. She lied to me too. I only found out recently that you existed. Uncle Matt can't wait to meet you, but he wasn't sure you wanted to see him.'

My head snapped up and I pressed my lips together. Matt was right, I didn't care that he'd never seen me. Not one bit. I had my family but what had that proven? They'd lied to me from day one.

'Why did your mother lie to you for?' And why did my family lie to me? None of this makes any sense.'

'Mother was and is still extremely jealous. Our dad found love with a human and together they got married and had you. I was too busy being a warrior hunting vampires in Europe to care what he did. I hadn't seen him in forty years so it didn't matter that he ran off with a human. Plus I was done with her trying to use me to get him back. She did it all the time when I was a child.'

My anger slowly faded as I started breathing again. 'Oh jeez. That's messed up.'

He smirked. 'Yeah, but so is this. Why didn't anyone tell you about me?'

I frowned. 'My uncle never even came to see me. Maybe they thought you hated me too.' I was searching for reasons but nothing clicked in place.

'Uncle Matt doesn't hate you. He's just as pissed as I am that I was never told about you. He thought I knew and didn't care.'

'This is all kinds of fucked up. See what lies do to each other? If everyone had told me I had a brother none of this would have happened!' I exclaimed angrily. My hold on my little demon buddy began to waver but Drew's warm hands grabbed mine and I found my mind clearing.

'It's possible they thought I'd take you away and raise you myself.'

'Would you have?'

He frowned, shaking his head. 'You have an amazing support system here. I never would have taken you away from your family. It sucks that they didn't know that. If anything, I'm jealous of you. Once my mother realized she couldn't use me to get to my dad she dropped me off at the nearest compound and left. I only saw her five times in ten years.' He laughed humourlessly.

'What a bitch.'

He smiled sadly. 'Yep.'

'So what do we do now?' I asked looking around his spartan room.

'I don't know, I wasn't planning on staying once I realized you didn't know who I was.'

I wasn't much of a hugger but I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

'Don't go, please?'

'I won't. I'm not missing your birthday, baby sister.' He replied squeezing me back. His comforting hug dissolved the rage still humming inside me.

A knock on the door made us break apart and he walked to the door. Eric stood there with a grin. 'You up for a game of poker?'

'That depends on whether you knew this kid is my sister.'

Eric raised an eyebrow. 'Didn't know, you two don't even look alike.' He said looking us over. I could tell he didn't believe we were siblings.

'Thank god,' I whispered in relief while Drew chuckled, 'the twins might have known.' I added making Drew's grin fadea little.

'Kidding. There's no way they'd lie to me,' I said in a rush brushing past the men to walk out, trotted down the hall and walked into the twins apartment without knocking.

'Could have been naked Lassie,' Niall commented.

'What a shocker, I'd have seen a tiny penis and died from fright.' I replied sarcastically as Seamus snorted covering up a laugh.

'So did any of you weirdo's know anything about me having a brother?'

'Er no, I thought you had about six.' Seamus grinned, probably still thinking about my snide comment.

'I meant a biological brother from my father's side.'

'Nope, no clue. You playing or not?' Niall asked sounding put out. Drew and Eric appeared behind me. Eric casually wrapped an arm around my waist while I glared at the twins fiercely. Niall stood up, snatching at the bottle of whiskey in case I decided to lose my shit. 'Are you about to go into a rage? Cause, I like my stuff.'

'Belle, they're telling you the truth, calm down please.' Drew said taking my hand. My rage slowly faded and Eric finally released me. Kissing the top of my head, he walked to the round table and sat down winking at me. Drew tugged me forward. 'You play poker?'

'Yeah they're teaching me, but I suck at it. I never remember the rules. Mostly I come here for the alcohol.' I said making my way to the bar fridge. Grabbing a bottle of JD n cola, I opened it and took a sip and went to sit down with the boys. I wasn't surprised when Nikolas and Chris arrived, took their seats, their eyes watching me and Drew. I leant forward glaring.

'Don't glare at me, Belle.' Nikolas warned while I let out a snarl. All I wanted to do was punch the Russian in the face. Sara would probably lose her shit with me, too bad she wasn't here. I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her too.

'Okay, we're going.' Drew said two seconds later, standing up, taking my hand tugging me out of my seat.

' _They knew I had a brother and they lied to me. They've been treating me like family and they fucking lied_.'

Drew's face didn't change as he stared into my face. 'Belle I know you're pissed. I'm angry too but we can't change the past. Your family made a crap decision, and it doesn't matter why they did it. My mother lied to me too, so either simmer down or we're going. Your choice.'

Snatching up my bottle, I used my mori speed to disappear out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting on the roof tiles staring up at the moon. An hour ago, I'd been out here walking in the snow. I'd been content and now? Damn, my whole family had lied to me. Drew was right. Being pissed off wasn't going to fix anything, not that I had to fix this. They were the ones that lied to me about Drew.

Did they honestly think I'd have wanted to live with him? Desmond had been the only one to get through to me when I had arrived here. I was one stubborn kid too and there was no way I would have left with some stranger.

So why didn't they tell me about him? Why, why, why...

'Belle?' A voice asked and I looked around to see Abby walking towards me slowly. She wasn't big on heights so she was being very brave by coming out here. When she reached me, I took her hand and she sat down nudging me with her shoulder. 'Drew just told me who he really is. I mean it makes sense. It's no wonder why I liked him so much.'

'If he hadn't come here, I never would have known.' I said softly.

'How do you feel about that?'

I reined in the anger I was feeling. My mori sent me calming thoughts but I ignored it. It didn't like it when I was this agitated. 'My family betrayed me and for what? I don't see any reason why his mother and my adopted family would keep us apart. It's not like he would have taken me away. I'd have flown into a rage if that had happened.'

Abby laughed. 'I remember the time Sara tried to take you away from Desmond to bake cookies. You refused to go anywhere without him and started screaming like a banshee, well in those early days you screamed like a banshee no matter what,' she teased.

'And now I can't wait to get away from all of them but that won't solve anything will it?'

'Nope.'

'What am I supposed to do? I can't do the forgive and forget stuff. It won't work.'

'Comfort food will work. Let's go whip up...something.' She offered standing up and pulling me to my feet. I wasn't hungry but I knew that having something to distract me would calm me down.

'Can we make Romulan ale jelly shots?'

'What?' She asked looking down at me in shock.

'Star Trek.'

'But you hate Star Trek.'

'I don't hate it, I just haven't watch all of the series or movies. Besides, you like creating the food from movies.' I pointed out. I should have admitted that I had watched the origanal series about four times but decided not to. Her infatuation with Spock was kind of weird.

'You're right I do.' She said with a wicked grin. 'Alright lets go create some star trek dishes but you have to watch a few episodes with me.'

'How about we watch an entire season?'

'Ah-ha, I knew I'd make a fan out of you.' She sang. Climbing through the window, I felt the anger fading a little. Abby smiled, tugging on my hand.

'I'm thinking chocolate badge cookies.' She said.

'You read my mind.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

'As if I'm gonna take you back...' three girls sang in unison. Liking the tune, I turned the pop music up loud as would go while I punched the bag in rapid succession, ignoring the sense I was being watched until I punched a hole into the bag. Oops. I wasn't even that mad. After finding out I had an actual brother, I'd been spending the last days with Drew training with him, pissing Dom off left right and centre with my tardiness and can't-be-fucked attitude, or in the kitchens with Abby. I'd even managed to drag Allie into the kitchens to help me make Harry Potter cauldron cakes.

'Good one,' a familiar voice called over the music, a reminder I wasn't alone. I whirled around to find Brody, the eldest Frey brother watching me. Standing at six-foot-three with hazel eyes, he looked the spitting image of his father, his untidy mop of rich dark brown sticking up in every direction, his angular face staring at me, his expression pinched and worried. He walked over, tossing a towel at me as he snatched the remote off the ground and turned the music off.

'Stealing Abby's tunes I see,' he said with a careful grin. I could tell he treading the waters, not sure how I would react to him. He didn't need to worry. It was his brother and my dad I was pissed at, not him. Anna and Sebastian had explained that they disagreed with keeping me from Drew and had been ordering Dominic to tell me about my biological brother for years. I didn't understand how my bear-like guy could be so cowardly. It was still eating at me, but not as much as it had when I had first found out. Still, I wasn't ready to let it go.

Brody stepped towards me a little too quickly and I smirked knowing what his plan of attack was. He was trying to catch me unawares.

'Always.' I said jumping back as he suddenly made to grab me. 'No, I'm sweaty,' I complained as he grinned and crouched playfully. It didn't matter that he looked like crap; Brody probably hadn't slept on the plane, yet he was still as playful as a tiger cub. I didn't fight him as he blurred out of sight and appeared behind me, pulling me to his warm chest, wrapping his tanned arms securely around my chest. If he'd been a vampire, I would have been dead by now. I tried not to let that bother me.

'One day I'm going to be as fast as you and annoy the hell out of you.' I promised with a grin.

'I'm looking forward to it, Sweetness,' Brody replied mimicking Dominic making me squirm uneasily in his arms. 'So have you forgiven Dom and your dad yet?'

'Nope. I decided to let them stew until tomorrow.' I replied with a wicked grin, craning my neck until it twinged while I tried to look up at him. Why did Mohirri have to be so god damn tall? My shortness came from my mum who happened to be tinier than I was.

Pinching my chin, he smirked. 'Where are you staying?'

'With Abby of course.' She was the only one mentally strong enough to stand up to Desmond.

I struggled against Brody's hold but he held me fast. 'Oh, I thought you'd be hanging out with your brother.'

'Oh um, Drew and I are mainly hanging out in the kitchens when he's not making me train with him. Oh and I think Abby likes him.' I said in a rush wriggling out of his arms, which had gone rigid. Using this to my advantage, I ducked out of his arms and was off like rocket. Of course this only worked for a few seconds before he grabbed my hand yanking me to a stop.

'Where's Heath?' I asked looking around, wishing he'd arrive and save me from his demented brother, no wait, he'd probably join in on the fun.

He grinned and I knew he was going to something to annoy the crap outta me. 'Probably in the dining hall. Let's go before he eats everything.' Tugging me onto his back as if I weighed nothing, I held on to Brody tighter than neccessary, practically choking him, to make him uncomfortable but he didn't acknowledge it. Minutes later, Brody was dumping me in the doorway of the dining hall and again he took my hand like I was a child.

Like we suspected, Heath was sitting down eating in the corner, ignoring the looks from a few women and trainees that were openly gawking at the gorgeous light brown haired guy with striking blue-green eyes, his long legs sprawled out under the table. He was wearing his usual clothes. Faded blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, paired with his favourite leather jacket.

Allie caught my eye from the other side of the room by waving and mouthing 'wow' at me, her eyes big as saucers. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head at her, taking the plate Brody handed me. It had a small spoonful of ravioli, potato salad and a few garlic bread pieces.

'You'll eat all of that right?' He asked seriously. I nodded meekly as he loaded a tray with two plates of food, placed two cans of soda on it and led me to where Heath was stuffing his face. Noticing our approach, Heath shoved his seat away as he swallowed his last mouthful, slipping his arm around my middle forcing me to, not so gently, to stumble into his lap. I barely managed to save my food. He grunted as I landed pretty darn hard on his lap. _Ha, serves you right_ , I thought to myself.

'Watch it, I almost lost my food,' I complained while Heath sniggered and hugged me to him. I breathed in, expecting to smell his usual musky scent and frowned. He smelt like he hadn't showered in days and he usually was a clean freak. In fact, I was surprised he wasn't complaining about my slight stinkyness.

Craning my neck around, I stared into Heath's exhausted eyes instantly worried. His eyes weren't warm like they usually were, instead they were hurt. Had I hurt him? I shifted away only to have him pull me back. So he wasn't in physical pain. Had he dated someone in Australia and been dumped again?

'Did something happen in Australia you two don't want me to know about?' I asked gently.

'No.' Brody forced out trying to turn my attention back to him. It didn't work. I stared into Heath's unwavering gaze waiting for him to explain why he wasn't his usual happy self.

'Lost a guy, that's all,' Heath muttered pulling me to his chest, burying his head into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his neck squeezing gently. 'I'm so sorry,' I murmured.

'It's fine, baby girl.' He mumbled, pulling my plate towards me wihtout looking, reminding me that if I didn't start eating soon, he'd force feed me. 'You gonna have some lunch or am I gonna feed you?' He teased lightly stabbing a ravioli and offering it to me. I took the fork and dutifully fed myself. He grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. All I ever wanted for him and all of them was happiness and right now, he was hurting and suddenly my own drama took a backseat.

Brody cleared his throat pointedly. I turned to my food and ate every bite, taking the time to enjoy my lunch. I was done when I noticed Heath start to fidget. He was a restless one, always needing to move and right now, I sensed he wanted to find his apartment and nap or cry, whichever one came first. Losing anyone was hard and he was the most sensitive out of all the brothers and I felt as protective of him as he was of me.

'Aw does my scruffy Heathy want to have a little nap? Come on kiddo.' I teased getting off of him ignoring his slight growl while Brody shot me a look of warning. Usually getting a rise out of him made him feel better, but this time it failed spectacularly. He didn't even arch an eyebrow at me as he stalked off.

'I'll try not to wake you when I get in.' Brody called to his departing brother. Heath shrugged a shoulder and disappeared. Wow, he was almost as moody as Devon could be and that was saying something.

'Wow he looks pretty bad, was the guy someone you knew?' I asked turning to face Brody.

'I think Heath liked him.'

Ouch. 'As in 'like', like?' I asked raising an eyebrow. Heath liked both genders but he didn't announce it to the world. I'd accidentally walked in on him making out with his boyfriend a few years ago and I had to admit it was kinda...hot watching them make out. Not that I'd ever tell him that, or admit it.

'Yeah,' Brody muttered dipping his head in worry.

'He'll bounce back, this is Heath we're talking about. I'll go make him his favourite cake.' I said getting up. Already, I was planning his cake down to the minute detail.

'Nuh-uh, get your butt back onto that seat, I'm not done with catching up with you, Belle.' He growled. Biting back a retort, I sat down.

'You're crabby when you're tired.'

He snorted but nodded. 'Okay, so lets go watch a movie.'

'Five minutes into it, you'll be sleeping.' I complained but he shrugged.

'Bellyboo you wanna skip training with Dominic or not?'

'Alrighty, you win. But we're watching Shrek.' I was expecting a fight but he didn't give me one. I was a little disappointed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours on the dot later, I woke the chainsaw impersonater ignoring his pleas for me to leave him alone.

'Abby's walking around the apartment, and she's nude.' I whispered. That woke him up.

'Ha! I'm telling her you like her.'

'No!' He bellowed flinging the quilt off, while I cackled theatrically. I spun around realising too late that he barely had any clothes on.

'Hey Abby, guess who wears black Bonds Br-' a hand clamped onto my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

'When did you turn into such a brat?' He growled viciously in my ear.

'When did you get the hots for my bestie?' I mumbled through his hand. Licking his hand, Brody made a sound of disgust and let go of me swearing. Before I could make a dash to the door, he guessed my thoughts and pinned me to his body and squealed as his abs pressed against my back.

'Ew, let go of me!' I squealed loud enough to wake the dead. Nudging him with my elbow sharply in the solar plexus, he grunted and let go. I was out of the door before he could run after me, which is just as well because Abby would have gotten an eyeful of Brody, which in hindsight wouldn't be a bad thing. Hmm...maybe I would try to play cupid while he was here. Grinning evilly, I headed back to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, I had finished decorating Heath's cake which had taken longer to cool. I was sure this would put a tiny smile on his face. Now I was bored so, I decided to start a family conversation. I figured since Brody and Heath showed up, the other two wouldn't be far behind. Maybe.

 **Me** : Did you get the incubus or succubus or whatever it was? Cause I can still fly up...

 **Dom** : What is it with you and wanting to kill a incubus for?

 **Me** : It's what we do, Dommy...stop talking to me.

I smirked as I saw Ian and Devon join the conversation.

 **Ian** : Dummy*

 **Devon** : No it's Dommy from now on

 **Dom** : Look at what you started...Bellyboo

 **Me** : Oh Dommy, I've only begun getting my revenge. Shut up.

 **Dom** : Are you ever going to forgive me?

 **Me** : Well you only lied to me for practically my whole life!

 **Devon** : Are you beating up my littlest brother?

 **Ian** : Don't fight until we get there. I want to see this

Anna finally come on probably wondering what us kids were yapping about.

 **Mom** : So you both are coming then? :D

 **Devon** : Ya, job jobbed, we're packing now

 **Dad** : When do you get in?

 **Ian** : At four. We could have ridden down but someone doesn't want to miss Printessa's birthday

 **Mom:** I'll pick you up.

 **Me** : Wow that Romanian chick made you bilingual. Who knew you had the brain capacity to learn a second language...

 **Devon** : Wow, our Printessa is savage

 **Me** : I'm not getting my pony am I?

 **Ian** : Not a snowballs chance in hell Bellyboo

 **Me** : *sniffle*

Heath logged on and I was not expecting his response at all.

 **Heath** : FFS I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

 **Mom** : Heath? R u ok? U still havent come to see us yet.

 **Heath** : Cause I was fucking sleeping!

We watched as he removed himself from the chat.

 **Me** : His crush died in Australia.

 **Mom** : WHAT?

Brody appeared in the chat seconds later.

 **Brody** : Blabbermouth!

 **Me** : What? He isn't okay and he needs his family more than I need a birthday.

 **Devon** : Nice try, you're not getting out of your birthday.

 **Me** : I'm not the one grieving. Excuse me, I have to go make him feel better.

Deleting myself from the conversation, I grabbed the finished cake and went to find Heath. He wasn't in the apartment so I put the cake in his and Brody's fridge. Sighing, I decided to search for him.

After much running around, I figured he might be hiding out in the security office but all I found was Dax, and he mentioned a competition going on.

Finally, I found Heath watching Nikolas and some guy dueling each other with swords, personally I couldn't wait to fight Nikko. Dad said I'd probably last a minute against him which is more than some people.

'Heath?' I asked sidling up to him.

'Mmm?' He asked without looking down at me.

'I made you something.'

He frowned but let me take his hand and lead him away. 'I was going to-'

'-you're not in any condition to fight. If I signed up for a competion and I hadn't slept for three days, you'd be the first one to drag me away.' I pointed out firmly.

'I'm fine.'

'Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. That's what 'fine' stands for Heathyboo.' I stated, ignoring his sigh of irritation as we walked outside in the cool air. I knew he was trying not to snap at me, forever putting me first but that was going to change right this second.

'One good thing about being in Australia was the heat.' He muttered to himself.

'And that guy...'

He stopped short. 'Belle...'

I sighed. 'You're not going to talk about him with your brothers or your parents, so that leaves me. You know I won't tell anyone. I could have blabbed about your almost naked make out session with Ryan years ago. Did I? No, because if you caught me with someone, I wouldn't want you to tell anyone.'

'The only one I would have caught you with is Dominic and you were just a kid.'

'Ugh, don't remind me.' I groaned scrubbing my eyes, tugging on his hand to get him walking again. Once we were inside, I led him to the next floor to his apartment and slipped inside. Shoving him onto the couch, he sat meekly, while I pulled the cake out of the fridge. I swear his eyes bugged right out of his head.

'Is that...?'

'Orange sponge cake, with chocolate genache. Your favourite and I made it all by myself.' I said proudly. On the top of the genache, I had slaved away shaving off bits of dark chocolate. The look on his face was worth it.

He looked like a kid at chrismas.

'How many layers is that?' He asked looking up at me in awe.

'Four, and it's held together with whipped cream.' I grinned at him, cutting him a generous size. I put it on a small plate, cut myself a slice, although it was nowhere near as big as his, grabbed a couple of forks, and sat down next to him.

'Have you got your own birthday cake sorted?' He asked reminding me about my birthday, which was a diversion tactic and wouldn't work on me. I gave him points for trying though.

I snorted. 'Oh please, you know Abby and Anna have planned the whole thing, all I want is a sit down dinner and cake with either purple fondant icing or purple white chocolate genache.' My mouth was watering just thinking about it. Snatching his plate from me, he kissed my cheek before digging in. Hooking into the cake, I leant against him taking my time with the food, mostly because Abby and Drew had mentioned more than once that I practically inhaled my food instead of actually tasting it.

Heath finished his cake before me and set it on the coffee table. His mood plumeted and I knew the heaviness was about to begin.

'I suppose you want to talk about Lenny?' He asked as soon as I swallowed my last mouthful.

instantly, I burst into a fit of giggles. 'Lenny, you liked a guy called Lenny?'

He snorted smirking a little bit as I wiped away tears. 'Yeah, I may have been a bit rude to him a few times.'

'A bit? Oh, poor guy. I bet you constantly teased him.'

'Mostly I did it because I wanted him to notice me.'

'Did he?' I asked curiously.

'Not really, he um wasn't into guys.' He replied sadly. 'I was cool with that, and he wasn't awkward around me once he found out but...he went out on a routine patrol and died.' Okay, so he was giving me the cliff-notes version. Poor baby, Heath must really be hurting.

'Tell me you at least got the sucker.' I said squeezing his hand.

'Yeah.' He muttered. 'Doesn't bring him back though. It doesn't make me feel any better. Lenny was old, like over three hundred years, and he was killed by some baby vampire? It doesn't make sense.'

'It never does.' I replied wisely and he looked down at me, wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into his lap.

'So you and Dom bonded yet?' He asked tugging on my hair. Ew, I didn't want to talk about me. Yet I had the feeling he was done talking about him and I knew if I pressed I'd end up being tossed out of the apartment.

'No.' I replied feeling sour.

'It could still happen.'

'What if he bonds with someone else though? I never actually thought I would care about this sort of thing, yet I do. I thought I had a silly little crush and it would go away but it hasn't and I'm confused because he said he loved me, but then I found out he lied to my face about me having an actual family. Drew never would have taken me away. He told me so himself. He's actually a little jealous of me for having such a huge support system.' I ranted, surprised that I wasn't growing angrier. Instantly I felt guilty for downloading on him but he hugged me hard.

'We all make mistakes baby girl, we all felt protective after we met you.'

'Well you can tell your paternal instincts to bugger off. Beside, we got more issues to deal with.'

'What's that?'

'Brody and Abby.'

'Bordy and Abby...I thought there was somethign there last year but huh...really?'

I nodded smiling. 'Yup, and I left the both of them together in the apartment...'

'Maybe you should stay here tonight, unless you like walking in on them.' He replied with a knowing wink.

'Hey that wasn't my fault,' I protested sitting back, 'How could you think for one second that I wanted to see you almost naked making out with some guy?' I asked and he snorted.

'Oh sweetie it was written all over your face. You wouldn't have minded being in the middle of that sandwich.'

I clambered off him sending him a dirty look. 'Damn you. I won't ever be able to eat a sandwich ever again.' I groaned while he bent over bursting into laughter. Brody walked in on us which set us off again. Confusion ate at him, but then he saw the cake and made a beeline for it.

'So you an Abby sitting in a tree?' I questioned giggling.

Brody turned glowering at us. 'Nope.'

Heath pressed his lips together and snorted. 'Man, you better hurry up or I'll call dibs on her.'

'What is it with you two and my personal life that amused you so much? Look at your own lives before bargining in on mine.' He snapped waving the knife threatingly at us.

'Yup, he's got it bad.' I said to Heath who nodded.

'Don't worry, we'll help you reel her in.'

'I don't need your help.'

'Sure you do,' said a low baritone voice stood near the doorway. I shrieked maing Heath wince as I whipped around to see the hulking Devon leaning in the doorway.

'Devon!' I shrieked, pouncing off the couch rushing towards him. I jumped up to hug his neck, my legs dangling in midair. Slipping his massive arm around my thighs, just under my butt, he scooped me up and hugged me to his wide chest.

'Aw I missed you too.' He said softly as he walked into the apartment. It was hard to imagine this tall, broad shoulderered, scruffy bearded man being a total softie. I vaguely remembered the first time I had met him. Dom had taken me to one of the houses they owned, I wasn't sure which one, and I'd been terrified of the monstrous guy the moment I saw him but he'd reeled me in hours later after I'd woken up from my nap howling. Ever since then, I'd just about glue myself to his leg if he walked out of the house. The others found it pretty hilarious.

Ian and Dom appeared seconds later. Ian bent to kiss my forehead as he passed. Both Ian and Devon were similar in physical looks, and personality. Both were calm hulk-like men, not to mention quiet, unless you pissed them off. Ian had spiked up his brown hair, for whatever reason, but Devon's longish dark chocolate hair looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks, if ever. They all settled on the couch and the two armchairs, while I was dumped into Dom's lap.

'Time to forgive our baby brother.' Devon drawled as he gave me a teasing glare.

I pouted but said nothing.

Dom sighed running his finger up my spine making me shiver. 'Please?'

'Fine.' I snapped folding my arms. 'Forgiven.' I growled. Before I knew what was happening, Dom pulled me close while someone turned the television on. Moments later, the boys were watching baseball. Dom's scent wafted over me and I sighed, smelling the spicy bodywash he was using, hating it instantly. Yet as I curled up, I found myself drifting off to the lull of their voices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something hit the side of my leg. 'Ow!' I yelped bolting upright.

'Told you that would wake her up. Come on Birthday girl, time to get up.' Brody smirked down at me. I looked around wondering how the hell I had gotten to my bedroom. I sure as hell hadn't walked here by myself.

'What time is it?' I asked rubbing my eyes.

'It's after eight.' Devon replied.

'Are you freaking kidding me?' I exploded at them.

'No, get up, or I'll dress you myself.' Devon threatened maliciously.

'Um I'll pass.' I said flinging the covers aside and darted to my closet, not caring that I was only wearing my bra and undies, ignoring their grumbles of protest. There was a rush to get to the door as I started to yank my bra off and the door snapped shut.

'Serves you right.' I yelled at them. I dressed in green leggings and put my elven costume on, just because I could and took forever in the bathroom, getting my elven warrior look done right. Finally I emerged to see dad sitting alone at the table.

'Morning.' He replied sounding worried.

'Hey,' I said looking at the bacon, cheesy eggs, a hash brown and poptart on my plate. There was a pitcher of juice beside it.

'Happy birthday honey.'

'Thanks.' I said sitting down and sniffing at the food. I wasn't particularly hungry, but I ate.

'What are your plans?' He asked some minutes later.

'That depends on what Anna and Abby have planned.' I replied with a roll of my eyes. 'What was up with Devon kicking me awake though? I'm going to have a bruise for a week. Couldn't you just tip a bucket of water on me?'

'I told them you should sleep, but Devon and Brody out voted me.' He replied, the corners of his lips twitching.

'Riiiiiight, more like you wanted to wake me yourself but were too scared...'

'Pick either reason, sweetheart.' He smiled as he finished his toast. I picked up my glass and took a long drink and sat back in my seat.

'So have you cleared the air with Drew?'

He nodded slowly. 'I am truly sorry, but once I found out how awful that horrid woman was towards her son, I didn't want that for you. You'd been through something traumatic, and you clearly had attached yourself to my hip. If Drew had come along, taking you from me would have caused you more psychological trauma for you. I just didn't want to cause you any more pain.

'I know, but Drew isn't like her. He's been here for months and hasn't done anything. He just wants to get to know me.'

'You don't know that. His mother...'

'What could she possible want with me?' I argued back. It didn't matter to me. That woman wasn't a blip on my radar.

'Revenge.'

'It's a little late for that don't you think?'

Dad snorted. 'Aren't you waiting to get your revenge on the master?'

I leant closer to him. 'Dad, I want justice, not revenge. I'm not petty. I just want to do my job to the best of my ability and whether I choose to be in the kitchen with Abby, or an actual warrior, I need you to have my back and trust me. Drew is not a threat, and even if he was, he can't hurt me any more than that vampire did.' I promised begging him with eyes. Finally dad gave in, probably because it was my birthday, but I'd take any win I could get. Turning back to my plate, I ate the rest of my cooling breakfast and downed another glass of juice.

'Are you ready for your presents?' He asked cocking his head to the side.

'Do you even need to ask?' I quipped, while he rolled his eyes at me, got up and walked to the back of the couch, leant over it and picked up a purple box. At first, I wondered what could possibly be in it, but then I heard a scuffling noise and I froze.

'Dad, what exactly is in there?' He asked and I bit my lip as he placed the box in front of me.

'Actually, this one is from Sara. They got back from a job last night.'

'She hasn't captured more imps has she?' I asked weakly. I still hadn't gotten used to them, especially since one of them kept flashing me every time he saw me. Ugh. I shook my head.

Just as I was thinking the worst I heard a mew, sprung out of my seat and lifted the box lid. Sitting dead center in the box was a very young, not to mention tiny grey tabby werecat with dark green eyes with a gold ring around the pupil. Unlike werewolves, only some werecats could phase into a human form, while others for whatever reason couldn't or wouldn't. They didn't live in packs, or close communities, and the werecats who could phase to human form often took humans as mates. They were incredibly loyal to anyone they loved, and even the smallest werecat could be vicious when provoked. The only two ways to tell the difference from a normal cat and a werecat was the golden circle around the pupil. Two tiny elongated fangs would grow as she aged.

As I stared in shock, the kitten made a purring noise. Well, that was a good sign at least.

'Um...this cat could become human.' I said in a hushed voice.

'Yes, she could. Sara found her in a vampires nest. She didn't agree with Nikolas.' Desmond replied with a chuckle.

'She's only a baby, at least five weeks old.' I said reaching into the box slowly. The kitten didn't make a sound so I continued reaching in until I felt the soft fur tickling my fingers. Seconds later I was bringing the tiny half-starved bundle of bones and fur to my chest. 'So I guess this makes you a grandpa, then.' I teased lightly as the kitten purred. Dad stared at me for a second and then slowly nodded.

'Only if she phases.'

'She's still my responsibility regardless.' I was torn between punching Sara and kissing her. I wasn't sure if I was up to the responsibility to be a mother to this werecat. I was only seventeen!

'Sara wouldn't have given you this gift if you weren't ready.' Dad murmured, as usual reading me like a book. A knock on the door made us jump and the kitten made a pitiful noise. Before dad could open the door, Abby flung the door open, with Allie right behind her. They each held gifts, their eyes bugging outta their heads when they sae what I was holding.

'Aw, what a cutie,' Allie trilled while the kitten turned her head to look at the newcomers.

Abby however froze on the spot. 'Is that? Oh my-where?' She demanded looking at me.

'Sara, obviously.' Allie answered for me with a roll of her eyes. She walked over knelt down and tickled the kitten under the chin.

'What a sweetheart.' She said as she sat down on the carpet. I sat down, placing the tiny kitten on my knee.

Abby sat down eyeing the kitten warily as she hugged me a little robotic like.

'So, happy birthday,' she said handing me a blue package. Ripping the paper off, the kitten mewed at me pitifully. Allie kidnapped the kitten and for a split second I felt a rush of possessiveness before it faded. Shaking it off, I stared at my new quilt and pillow cover set and my favourite brand of lipgloss and another mixed CD.

I'd mentioned heaps of times I needed a new quilt cover and Abby, as always delivered. Wordlessly, I hugged her as I turned the forest pattened quilt in my hands. Scrunching up the paper, the kitten suddenly decided playing with paper seemed more fun than nibbling Allies fingers and skittered down my leg, pounding on the wrapping paper. Her tail we upright and fluffed up. It was bloody adorable.

'We're going to have to kitten proof the apartment.' Dad mused to himself as I reached for Allies present. Tearing the paper off, I grinned at the four different bottles of Attic hair dye and more lipgloss. Hugging her hard, I grinned to myself.

'You two get me so well.'

'Yup. I wonder what the Frey's got you.' Abby replied with a wink.

'I gave them a list. Actually I'm not sure if they even remembered to go shopping.' I said as I scrunched up the paper with a snort. The kitten padded over to me, stumbling a little and let out a loud high pitched mew.

'Are you hungry, baby girl?' I asked scooping her up.

'They're not easy to tame, Belle.' Abby cautioned. 'She may decide she wants to be with someone else.'

'I know.' I replied with a frown. Yes it would suck if this kitten decided to switch buddies on me but I didn't want to think about it today. A shadow fell over us as Devon slipped into the room. He had a small box in his hand which I figured was some much needed perfume.

'Whoa, you got yourself a werecat.' He said as he plopped down beside me, said a quick hello to my friends before reaching for the kitten plucking her up. She hissed, her hair standing on end and tried unsuccessfully to jab her baby fangs into his thumb.

'Aw, he's got spunk.' He crooned holding her close, despite the kitten's squeaks of irritation. Snatching her out of his hands I placed the kitten in my lap.

'She,' I corrected with a glare.

'Ooh, someone's maternal insticts are kicking in, I see,' he smirked leaning over to kiss my cheek.

'I'll forgive you if you give me my present.' I said as he smirked handing over the small box. Tearing open the box, I found a replacement bottle of Rockin Rose and the new perfume which was called Bliss. Both were in glass bottles that resembled a spiral. I hugged him hard and kissed his cheek.

'So are the other Frey's awake yet?' Abby asked leaning towards the door.

'No, Brody went back to sleep.'

'I said the others.' Abby replied rather stiffly. I guessed like me, she hated realising that everyone knew about her not so secret crush.

'Yes, but you meant Brody.' I replied with a grin, ignoring the death glare she sent me. Biting the inside of my cheek to cover a smirk, I smiled when Dom entered the room with a box in his arms. It wasn't wrapped so I peered at it and saw it was a yogurt maker. A replacement for the one that had stopped working months ago. I hadn't even mentioned it to him. He knelt down and kissed me. Allie swooned while the kitten in my lap made a sound that may have been disgust.

'Happy birthday Sweetness.'

'Thanks.' I said blushing furiously. He looked down at my lap and his eyes bugged out.

'Sara.' He muttered with a shake of his head.

'Yup.' I replied scooping the kitten up showing him my little bundle of joy.

'Good luck with her, I hear once they turn four and start phasing you'll be in a world of trouble.'

'So will you...daddy.' I teased. Dom stared at me and I enjoyed the look of complete shock on his face. He had four years to get used to the fact that he was going to be a parental figure to an orphan werecat.

Beside me, Devon started to shake before he couldn't hold his booming laughter in and soon he had the girls' cackling along with him.

'What's going on?' A voice near the door asked and we turned to see Anna and Sebastian walking into the room, their arms laden with presents.

'Oh...' Sebastian trailed off looking at me with wide eyes. 'A little young to be starting a family aren't you?' He asked while Anna whacked him on the arm shooting him a dark look.

I snorted and turned to look at the orphan kitten who turned her head around to gaze into my eyes. For a second I felt a wave of helplessness and I smiled fondly at her.

'Don't worry, I'm yours.' I promised her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I still didn't like being the center of attention but the day had been really good. After Heath and Brody had shown up just after ten, each of them had fussed over the tiny kitten, although she would run to me with her bristled tail if she'd had enough, which meant their attention was suddenly turned onto me and I was swooped down upon and given numerous hugs and kisses. Finally the boys settled down and decided to turn every single one of the cardboard boxes into a jungle gym for Gemma.

She was too young to answer to her new name anyway, seeing as if she was a human infant, she'd be six weeks old, still, I found myself whispering her name while she napped on my knee.

Sara and Nickolas arrived with kitten milk, a nice green baby blanket, a small fluffy bed and a kitty litter tray and a whole heap of chocolate for me. Heck even the twins had brought me a plate of brownies; I just hoped they hadn't inherited their cooking skills from their mother.

By lunch time everyone was starving, so we had a nice lunch outside seeing as it wasn't too cold and then the guys and I had had a movie marathon while the girls went to get started for my dinner party. I had offerered to help with the cooking but I'd been outvoted.

Now, I was sitting at the head of the table with Dom on one side and Abby on the other. Dad was beside Dom sitting next to Sara talking about chess, while the Frey brothers' and Drew were having a fight over baseball. I however was watching the kitten tugging at a small bottle making slurping noises looking so adorable it ought to be illegal.

'It's amazing how quick it happens, isn't it?'

'Huh?' I asked blinking. I turned to Abby who was watching me wistfully.

'My sister had one, a werecat I mean.' She said blinking away the tears. 'I'm sorry this is your night.'

I grabbed her hand squeezing it a little as I finally remembered why Abby would be behaving slightly off. 'No, I'm sorry. I forgot about Willow and Trace.' I whispered guiltily, remembering the girl from the photos. She'd been twelve when she'd been taken and killed. Abby still blamed herself even though there was nothing she could have done. Willow had snuck out of the compound and run off with some teenage boy she had met on the internet and had been found dead two days later, discarded like trash in a ditch on the side of a country road, miles and miles away from her home. I didn't know the details-Abby barely spoke about the horrors her sister had faced-still, I'd had Dax give me a copy of the report.

She sniffed and carefully wiped her tears without ruining her black eyeliner. I was grateful that Allie was too busy gawking at my brothers' to hear what was going on. We were soooo not ready to take a depressive trip down memory lane.

After a few moments, Abby composed herself and squeezed my hand. Dom kissed my shoulder, and I turned to him.

'Feeling neglected are we?'

'No, look.' He said and I looked down to see Gemma had finished her bottle and had padded onto Dom's hand, curling up in his hand, peering up at me drowsily. I smiled.

'I think she likes you.'

He stared at her. 'You sure you're ready for this? If she was a normal cat I wouldn't blink but she's...'

'Could you have turned me away?' I asked softly and he shook his head.

'Well, babe, neither can I.' I said reaching over to kiss him. Whoops erupted around the table and I wrenched away from Dom giving Heath the finger.

'Pay up.' He said to Devon who sat across from him. Scowling, Devon threw some money at me while shooting me a dirty look.

'Could be worse, you could have bet on whiskey.' Niall called out making us laugh. Shaking my head, I turned and kissed Dom not caring when another round of hoots erupted around us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

As the days grew brighter, and the slushy snow started to disappear, I found myself training outside more with Drew on the grounds. Dominic and he had reached some sort of arrangement about my training schedule and I was constantly exhausted. I couldn't even enjoy watching a movie with the guys without falling asleep on one of their shoulders.

By Friday I was wrecked but I still made myself presentable. I was not going to miss date night. Wearing my hot pink hoodie dress paired with white leggings, I brushed my hair, put my fading blue hair up in a ponytail and walked out. I got halfway to the door when Gemma let out a hopeful sound as she scratched around her in her jungle gym, which I'd spray painted a dark green. The first level housed her bed, food and water and her litter tray and could be locked so she could play and we wouldn't have to worry about her wandering off. Dom had decked the three other stories with ladders, climbing ropes and toys. As it was, I heard her skidding down the ladder, crying pitifully.

'No baby, you stay and play.' I called out shutting the door.

Minutes later, I was walking into Dom's apartment, trying not to feel guilty, watching my guy whipping up a storm. I saw a bowl of fried rice, some sweet n sour pork and satay skewers placed on the table. In the center of the table, there were two long white candles that were giving off a nice coconut scent. I couldn't help but smile a little. He knew I loved coconut scented things.

'You're right on time.' He said walking over to hug and kiss me. 'Where's Gemma?'

'Um it's date night? She's with dad. I caught him cuddling her this morning. It was so cute.' I replied with a giggle. Grinning, he led me to the table.

'I was in the mood for chinese.' He said with a smile. I sat down and he walked back to the bench and brought back a huge bowl of a stirfry of some kind.

'It looks and smells awesome. It looks like one of you boys knows how to open a book.' I said eyeing Anna's red cooking book. Anna was lover of food and because she had lived all over the world, she'd accumulated hundreds of recipes and finally after much encouragement she had put them all together along with photos and self published four books filled with delicious recipes. I'd had a bit of a look days ago just after they arrived, but I was glad Dom was finding a use for them.

Snorting, Dom jabbed a skewer at me. 'I read.'

'Comics don't count.' I retorted picking up a sweet n sour skewer biting into the juicy, tender meat.

I moaned happily. 'Anna will be so impressed.' I gushed. Dom grinned.

'I'm glad you like it.' He said ducking his head to eat. After we'd cleared the plates, he handed me a glass cup filled with strawberry mousse and we sat on the sofa to talk which ended with a passionate make out session that left us breathless, when a knock came at the door.

'If it's one of my brothers...' he muttered to himself as he pushed off of me, casually adjusting his crotch which made me go beet red. When he opened the door, I saw Drew with a carry on bag. He looked apologetic but he strode in while I eyed his duffel bag with distaste.

'You're going on a mission?' I asked.

'Uncle Matt needs me. I've already been away for a while and since he's gone up to Seattle to start a new command center, he's asked me to come up.' He said sitting on the edge of the sofa.

'We've barely gotten to know each other.' I hated sounding selfish but I couldn't help it.

'Hey, kiddo, it's not forever. Besides, in a few months you'll be graduating. You'll probably be posted with me soon enough.'

'You're kidding right?' Dominic asked angrily.

Drew didn't answer immediately. 'Belle is ahead of her classmates. She's already in the older class because she'd be top if she didn't have the Danshov's to contend with. She will have a choice of where she goes.'

'No I meant about her joining your unit. Belle stays with me.'

'Possessive isn't great qualities in a man, Belle. Besides, how would our father feel about you shacking up with his friend?'

'Alright, get the fuck out of my apartment.' Dom growled. With a roll of his eyes, Drew sent me a sharp look and stalked out. I made to follow but Dom grabbed my arm. 'You can't be serious.'

'I'm not. Allie and Abby want to be a girl huting team so yeah, I'm fine with sticking around, but if you think you can make me choose between you and Drew, you don't know me very well.' I replied yanking my arm out of his grip.

His eyes widened and I knew I had deeply hurt him. 'Belle...'

'Stop it.' I snapped jogging out the door. Drew was already heading down the stairs when I crash tackled him. We rolled down the staircase cursing at each other. In the end, I landed on his back while he grumbled to himself. A few warriors seemed to find this hilarious and Seamus and Niall arrived, bickering amongst each other while they pulled me to my feet.

'If you're trying to injure me to stop me from leaving, you didn't do a good job.' Drew said as he stood up and pulled his tee-shirt down.

'I'll break your leg next time.' I taunted.

'Aw lass, what's wrong?' Seamus asked with a wink.

I faked a pout. 'My biggest most annoying brother is leaving me.'

'You don't crash tackle us when we leave.' Niall smirked.

I snorted. 'I bake you cookies.'

'And the best cookies they are.' Seamus said wrapping an arm around me for a few seconds before he and his brother departed. Shaking his head, Drew took my head and we strolled through the corridor.

'I'll miss you.' I blurted and he smiled.

'I will too, and I'll text and call you all the time. I'm sorry about you and Dom. I don't like you being with him.'

'It's because he lied to me about you right?'

'No but...Dom was our dad's friend. Now he's following you around and you're doing...stuff with him.' He grimaced and I sighed. 'It's just...going to take me time to get used to it. Hell, I knew the guy when I was a kid.'

'You're going to have to get over it.'

'I don't want him to hurt you.' Drew muttered as we walked outside. I breathed in the freezing air shivering a little.

I folded my arms feeling defensive. 'Maybe he won't.'

'Have you bonded yet?'

I almost screamed in annoyance. 'You know I haven't. I wish people would stop going on about it. Either it'll happen or it won't. It's not that big of a deal.'

He sighed as he walked to a black SUV. 'Just be careful with him okay? Take your time. You're only seventeen after all.'

'Fine, whatever. Why are you driving at night anyway?' I asked while he shrugged looking unconcerned. Instinctively I stepped closer, wrapping my arms around his middle burying my head into his chest.

'I'll see you around, kid.' He said, not answering my question, opening the car door and tossing his duffel bag into the passenger seat. I stepped back and watched him drive away fighting tears. I was still sniffling when someone wrapped their arms around me. I didn't care who it was; I buried my head into their chest and let the tears out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, I was done with training for the day, and had checked my phone for the fortieth time today. Drew had gone radio silent the day he'd left. I'd called the new compound in Seattle, but some woman had answered and had bitterly told me to lay off. So I had stopped calling.

Knowing Drew had lied to me, I didn't know how to feel about it and now that the Frey's had all gone to set up another Control Centre in New Jersey, I was left alone seeing as Dom had gone with them. Since then it had been radio silence and I was starting to suspect something was going on.

I paced his apartment, which I had moved into, thanks to dad getting sick of cleaning up after Gemma who kept pooping on the floor.

'Mew?' The werekitten ran up my legs, her nails as sharp as needles, using me like a tree. Once she was at my waist, I snagged the little kitten up and cuddled her to my neck.

'What?' I asked kissing her soft fur.

'Mew.' She sounded sad, how I knew that, I had no idea but I sighed rubbed her tiny head before putting her on the couch.

A knock at my door made me jump and I rushed to open the door, stepping back in surprise. Aunt Jordan and Hamid stood, well Hamid towered over his mate like a bear and I lost all train of thought.

'Happy belated birthday!' Jordan trilled pulling me close. Suspicious, I narrowed my eyes. Jordan and Hamid had been hunting in England last time I checked.

'Mew.' Gemma meowed loudly. It seemed I wasn't the only one that wasn't surprised. Suddenly it all clicked. I don't know how it did. First Drew left, and then a day later the Frey's had all left.

'You have got to fucking kidding me!' I spat, ignoring Hamid's cocked eyebrow.

'Sara gave me a werecat to keep me here so they could all go off hunting for the master, didn't they?' I demanded, rounding on her ignoring Hamid's possessive growl.

'Belle...'

'HE KILLED MY FAMILY. I DESERVE TO KNOW.' I screamed at them ignoring Gemma's wail. Jordan's eyes were round and she looked up at Hamid, uncertain.

'They may have a lead.' He said finally.

'Belle, it's so small they didn't want to say until they knew for certain.' Jordan replied shouldering me so she could squeeze past.

'And they sent you here to keep me here.'

'And to help complete your training. Apparently you're graduating in a few months.' Hamid said appraisingly as he sat down on my couch. Gemma hissed him at him but he ignored her.

'Yeah I got upgraded. Let's go back to the tiny lead they found.'

Hamid shook his head. 'I don't know what it is exactly.'

'You're with the council. Spill.'

'Or what?' He asked looking at me as if I was being childish. Maybe I was, but that master had killed my parents and now the people I loved were hunting him. Spinning on my heel, I rushed from the room, ignoring Jordan's calls. I made it to the kitchens, breathless, but my angry tears told Abby everything. Gathering me into her arms she held me while I sobbed into her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Hamid was one tough instructor. Like Dom and Drew, he knew when I was slacking and would push me harder. Of course, I had other things on my mind these days. I had a rapidly growing kitten who demanded attention twenty-four-seven, a ruthless trainer who didn't seem to mind if he broke my body in half as long as I learnt a new move, and the Frey's and Drew still hadn't spoken to me. It wouldn't kill them to tell me they were still alive god damnit. The fire in my body kept me awake and I spent sleepless nights merging with my mori and kicking the crap out of any unsuspecting warrior who decided to put me through my paces. Not even Seamus or Niall would train with me anymore, only Eric was willing to take me on.

Dad was reading in the library on the east wing when I stumbled in feeling sore, yet thankful for the weekend to begin. I needed two days away from Hamid. Sitting on dad's lap, like I had done when I was young I leant against him. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed the top of my head.

'I don't like this.'

'I feel the same way. I have asked Tristan for news but there isn't any. It is getting a little worrysome.'

'You're telling me. No one has heard anything.' I mumbled to myself.

'It'll all work out, you'll see.' Just in case he had jinxed it, I rapped on wood three times and got up.

'I better go feed Gemma.' I said walking away.

'Join me for dinner.' Not a request, an order.

'Sure.' I replied over my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

'Hi, this is Belle Ashford. I need to talk to...to my uncle.'

'Your uncle?' The woman on the phone questioned, sounding harassed. I don't know why I hated this woman, but I did. It was like I was going out of my way to annoy her.

I couldn't wait to meet her in person.

My exasperated sigh was enough to tell her I was in a hurry too. I had ten minutes before I had to get back to training. If I didn't, Jordan would put me on my arse for a second time that week. Having her and Hamid training me was getting very old. I understood they were trying to tire me out so I wouldn't even consider leaving the compound.

All of their hard work was going to be all for nothing.

'His name is Mathew Randall-something, look I told you this before, just get him on the fucking phone.' I growled not caring that I'd forgotten his last name. This woman better get him or I was going to reach down the phone-

'One moment,' she replied in a clipped tone.

Thirty seconds later, I heard voices and the phone was handed over.

'Belle?' Mathew asked sounding pleasantly surprised.

'Yeah, it's me. Get a new secretary, that one's a total bitch.' I growled into the phone.

I heard the sound of a door closing and the background noise disappeared. 'You're wanting news about Drew aren't you? I'm afraid I know about as much as you do.' He said ignoring my irritation.

'Yeah, um, did he actually make it to Seattle? No one is telling me anything. And that bitch told me to stop calling two weeks ago.'

'Yes, Drew arrived in Seattle but left six hours later. He had been looking over mission reports and something in them made him leave, I'm certain of it. I've gone over the reports but I haven't found anything. Drew isn't answering his phone either. I'll talk to Anita, she can be a it prickly.'

'Can you email the reports to me? I'm sick of being treated like a child.'

Matt stayed silent for a few seconds. 'I'd bet that's Ashford's doing. I'd also bet Frey is also doing his duty in keeping you safe.'

'They all left the day after Drew did and no one has heard from them since. Of course, I was too busy sulking to put two and two together. Some warrior I am, and dad doesn't know anything either, nor does Tristan.'

'You will be a great warrior, honey. Keep your chin up, now tell me what did the Frey's tell you they were going?'

'They're supposed to be in New Jersey setting up another control centre. Sebastian was finally going to have his own command. Seemed pretty excited about it.'

'There is one being set up, I'll see if they're there. They just might be busy but my bet is that they met up with Drew.'

'I figured that out for myself when they stopped answering my calls and messages. They're hunting for the master, I know it. I think something in those reports set Drew off.'

I heard him opening his laptop. 'I'll scan all of the reports and send them to you in an email. Seeing as we're both being kept out of this, we may as well band together, don't you think?'

'Sounds good to me.' I sighed as I rattled off my email address.

'I'll keep on digging, you keep your head down for now and I'll talk to you soon.' From the corner of my eye, I saw Jordan appear at my door.

'Have to go, I've got more training to do.'

'Call me later if you have questions.'

'Sure.' I replied hanging up.

'Who was that?'

'Ya mum,' I answered sarcastically, snatching my water bottle up. Without looking at Jordy, I knew I was in a world of trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'We're breaking down the wall...' Abby was singing in the kitchen as usual rocking out not noticing the others looking at her in disdain as she rocked out to a band that she had liked years ago. I couldn't remember the name but the song was pretty damn catching but she stopped mid-sentence as soon as she saw the backpack slung over my shoulder. It wasn't even dawn yet but you wouldn't know it. Abby was always so vibrant no matter what time it was. It was like she was trying not to be sad as the anniversary of her sisters death approached.

'You're going then?' She asked with a grin. Her eyes widened as she looked at the werekitten who popped her head out of the pocket in my hoodie. 'Good.'

'Mew.' Gemma said sniffing appreciatively. Unfortunately for her, the Head chef saw her peeking out of my pocket and sending a dark glare at me.

'Out!' The head chef Bridgette cried in disdain. Flipping him the finger, I turned and strutted out. I got three steps out of the door when I heard the music being cut off and seconds later, and Abby strode out of the kitchen, discarding her apron onto the carpet, not caring for the looks she got from the early risers. Catching up with me, Abby slung her arm through mine.

'Don't even think about going anywhere without me.'

'Abby...' I didn't have to remind her that this mission was going to reopen her wounds. Heck she hadn't hunted vampires since she'd hunted down the monster that had taken her little sister away from her.

'Look, I lost my sister once, and you're as close to family I've got, so I'm not going to let you run around the country, and don't complain or I'll knock you out and take you straight to Desmond.'

'Mew.' Gemma agreed while I nodded meekly in agreement. Going off on my own didn't appeal to me but I was going no matter what. I had money and my credit card. Dax would use it to track me, or he'd use my phone. I'd probably spend my days dodging seasoned warriors and that in itself could be fun.

'We're taking Gem?' Abby asked poking me sharply so I exited my fantasy world with a bump.

'Of course, Gem's already pining for Dom, how do you think she'd react if I abandoned her?' I asked looking down at the kitten who had snuggled back down in the pocket, pretending to sleep.

'Right.' Abby replied as Allie walked down the hallway, two backpacks in her hand yawning hugely. Like me, she was not an early riser and refused to get up before eight most mornings.

'Leaving me behind huh? Bitches please, without me you two will be lost.' She said tapping her head, tossing Abby's backpack at her with a wicked grin.

'Oh come off it, we were coming to drag your lazy ass out of bed.' Abby teased.

Allie slowly winked at her. 'You'd have liked the view. Anyway, I already stocked the car so we better go before anyone goes running to Desmond,' Allie said grabbing my hand, 'although anyone who wakes him up probably won't live to tell the tale.'

I looked at my friend smiling in agreement. Desmond was going to lose it when he saw me gone. I had written a long letter but I was going to be grounded for the rest of my life.

'Am I doing the right thing?'

Abby narrowed her eyes. 'We all do the wrong things for those we love.'

Allie smiled. 'We knew you'd go after Dom. After all...you do love him right?' She asked grinning at me.

Abby rolled her eyes. 'That's not all she wants, Allie.' Abby replied loftily as she pulled us outside into the icy darkness. Glancing at the horizon, the sky was a deep purple, but I barely glanced at it as Allie walked to the SUV and claimed the backseat. I thought back to what Abby's snide comment and realised she was already remembering the hunt for her own vampire. I felt like a shit friend for making her live through this, but then I wasn't forcing her along, she was risking her own discomfort for me and I was just about to suggest she and Allie go back to bed when she turned to me a wicked grin plastered on her face. It was fake but I decided to run with it.

'I'm surprised Jordan and What's-his-name didn't figure out you'd run.' Abby said as we got into the SUV. 'Imagine, getting one up on him. You're going to be famous. Outwitted by a seventeen year old.'

'They were trying to exhaust me every day so I wouldn't even think of running. Looks like they exhausted themselves.' I replied with a wink.

Seconds later we were driving away, Abby handled the security so easily, her smooth lying unnerved me but once we were away from the compound I settled down. Gemma shifted in the pocket, poked her head out, wriggled out of the pocket and gingerly stepped onto the arm rest trying to keep her balance. Before I could snatch her back, Allie plucked up the kitten, tucked her under her chin, and curled up in the backseat using her backpack as a pillow. Spreading a thin green blanket over her, she and the kitten fell asleep in seconds.

'So where are we going?' Abby asked as she looked at the fancy GPS system. Neither of us wanted to turn it on in case Dax was already awake. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I checked that the location was off, and then turned it off for good measure. Abby tossed her phone at me and I did the same.

'Allie?'

'Mmm?'

'Phone?'

'Switched it off,' came the mumbled reply.

'Belle, where are going?' Abby asked quietly and I shrugged. I had to admit I hadn't thought that too far ahead.

'Drew said he was going to Seattle, and he did, but he didn't stay long. I think following his breadcrumbs would be the best thing. Besides I have a contact there.'

'How do you know all of this?'

'I asked Dax to give me the number to the command centre in Seattle the day he left.'

'Wait a second, your uncle Matthew is your contact?'

'Yup. He's been frozen out just as much as I have and we've been working together. Well, he's been doing most of the work.' I shrugged, reaching to fiddle with the heater. I wasn't keen on asking my mori to warm me up.

'I didn't know you were talking to him.'

'Yeah, he sounds like a cool dude. I guess I was wrong about him.'

'Did you talk about why he didn't adopt you?'

'Strangely enough, that never came up. I think it's all water under the bridge now.'

Abby glanced at me. 'You're growing up.'

'Yup. So hoof it. It's a million miles to Seattle and if Desmond thinks we're going there he'll get there before we do and we'll be screwed.'

'And not in a good way.' Allie muttered from the backseat.

'So...does Matthew know you're coming?'

'Sure. He's the one that said he might have some information but didn't want to talk over the phone. He sounded a little paranoid to be honest.'

'Can we trust him? I mean there has to be a reason why you two are being frozen out.'

I sighed. I really didn't know. 'I get why they didn't wanna tell me what htey're doing cause I'm still a kid, or at least they think I am, but Matt? Something weird is going on and I will find out what's going on. If they've all grouped together, something bad is happening.'

Abby nodded grimly. 'And we will. Patience, my young Padawan.' She replied in her famous Yoda impersonation. Grinning, I reached down, found the lever and shifted my seat back to a more comfortable position.

'So what should we listen to?' Abby asked innocently.

'Your mum.' Allie mumbled.

Abby looked at me. 'She's been spending too much time with you.'

'Eh, could be worse. She could take after my dad.' Dissolving into giggles, I almost peed myself once Abby started doing a Desmond impersonation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd never given much thought to what my uncle would look like. I didn't think he'd resmeble my biological dad much, but he did. He had arched dark brown eyebrows and dark blue-green eyes with flecks of gold around the pupil, except they were rounded instead of small. His skin was tanned like my dad's had been and he was about the same height. Put him and Drew next together and they would look like brothers.

He smiled and nodded at me, taking in my fading blue hair that looked navy now and my dark lips which were painted an outrageous shade called DelishBerry lipgloss.

I stood awkwardly at the door, glaring at the warrior woman Anita who was scowling at me, wanting nothing more than to punch her, while my mori egged me on, before Abby, who was taller now that she was wearing her knee high gothic combat boots, her purple hair piled on the top of her hair in two buns with her ends sticking up, broke the connection by stepping into my eye line. She let out a sudden growl and the woman backed off, disappearing around the corner.

I turned back around to notice Matt sitting at his desk, looking amused, while Abby and Allie hovered behind me. I was grateful these two girls had my bac no matter what. Squaring my shoudlers I walked into the room.

Scanning the medium sized room with its floor to roof height bookcases that ran the length of the walls, it looked very homely. A coffee cup was on the desk sitting on a coaster, its aroma wafting around the room. He took the cup and took a sip.

'Hello Belle, It's good to finally meet you.'

'Hi.' I said looking around the bright and airy room. Matt, however, was looking at Abby. I knew that Abby had been a very good warrior and pretty well known all over the world before her sister died.

'You must be Abigail Waters.'

'Yeah, the one and only. Have they sent out alerts?' Abby asked sounding very irritated. Her eyes were dark and I could tell she was close to losing it. Allie sent me a worried look and I touched her hand. Abby looked down at me and her eyes softened and they changed back to their usual hazel eyes.

'One of your kitchen staff alerted Tristan five minutes after you left.'

'And no one stopped us...' I trailed off. My mori hummed a bit but I ignored it.

'Of course not, although you could have at least waited for me to pack an overnight bag.' Dad retorted.

Letting out a squeak of surprise, I whirled around to see my dad slipping into the room. Gathering me to his chest, he held me for a long time. Allie paled as she glanced at Abby who remained composed.

'You came for me.' I murmured.

'Of course I did, sweet one. I got here yesterday. Where you taking the scenic route?'

'Mew.' Came a grumble from my pocket. Stepping back, I realised I'd squished my little kitten.

'Whoops.' I said peering into the pocket where she gave me a cold look. Turning around, she showed me her back and went back to sleep.

'What have you got in your pocket?' Matt asked curiously.

'Gemma, my werekitten.'

Matt smiled as I showed him the grey tabby werekitten. She was so disgruntled she spiked my thumb with one of her fangs.

'You little brat,' I scolded. 'No salmon for you any time soon.'

'So are we going home or what?' Allie demanded impatiently. Abby sent her a scathing look which she returned.

'No, of course not.' Desmond replied loftily. 'Someone is trying to hide something from us and not even the council knows what had transpired.'

'Yet they sent Mr McBroody Pants and Jordan to keep an eye on me.' I pointed out. 'What about Danshov and Chris?'

Desmond frowned. 'Honey they left a week after the Frey's. Didn't you realise?'

'Uh no, unlike some people, I don't spend my days wondering what Danshov and his sidekick are up to.' I replied shooting Allie a look. She shrugged while Abby resisted and failed to not roll her eyes. In fact after I'd found out that they'd lied to me about Drew I had limited my contact with them to about a zero. They seemed to respect that, or maybe they didn't care about lying to me at all.

Assholes.

My calm mood was suddenly gone. 'Can we get back to the part where everyone ditched me in some lame attempt to kill a master?' I asked crossly.

Matt leant back into his seat twiddling his thumbs. 'It could be a master, or it could be something else.'

'Maybe another demon is trying to get through the barrier or something.' Abby said. 'There are many reasons why they left, and they may not be because of you at all. They might need seasoned warriors on a sensitive case.'

'Yet, you came with me on this wild goose chase.' I retorted.

Abby's eyes flashed. 'Of course I did! You're my family.'

'Abby, Alison, please leave us for a while.' Dad said as he urged the women out and shut the door in their astonished faces. Letting out a snarl, I walked to the door and yanked it open.

'Abby and Allie are on my team. They alone have my backs and I have no secrets from them. They're staying and that is final.' I spat dangerously as Abby shot him a smug look as she past and sank down onto one of the chairs, snagging me around the waist, and I ungracefully fell into her lap.

Matt gave me a grin while Desond seemed to be counting to ten in his head.

'Fine. let's get back to the point. The Frey's were supposed to be in New Jersey, that part is true. Yet there has been contact with any of them. I'm friends with Sebastian and Anna's sons, so their sudden disappearance is worrying.' Matt said, taking another sip of coffee as his gaze swept past us. Desmond finally sat in the chair leaving Allie standing as she went to the bookcase and started looking at the books out of pure boredom.

'I may not care for the council but someone decided that we weren't to know anything and it is beyond frustrating. Why would Drew freeze you out as well? You too seem pretty close.'

'I think that in itself is a clue. Did you look at the reports?' He asked scrubbing his eyes as if he was feeling tired.

I nodded mutely. The only thing that seemed to stick out was the mohiri male and human wife that had been killed here in Seattle, Washington. I'd read the report but nothing indicated a vampire attack, in fact no one knew how both of them had died. The woman been pregnant when she died, again, there was nothing to prove or disprove a vampire attack or some other demon. Whatever it was had been careful, leaving no traces of their DNA or forensic evidence.

Desmond nodded. 'The couple stood out for me. Blade and Alaina Dexter.'

'The husband was at a wrakk doing his weekly rounds. A Mox demon called Marla, said she saw him leave.' I said remembering the report effortlessly. I don't know why but it was imprinted in my mind. It was the reason why I'd been having sleepless nights lately, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out. I felt a little stupid now and I folded my arms looking at my feet wishing I had something to contribute.

'Yet Blade was killed and dumped behind a bin in the wrakk.' Desmond scowled as he looked at the ceiling.

'The wife was killed first at their house.' Abby said, in a faraway voice as sh peered at the autopsy report. Matt gave me a look. I chose to ignore it. Of course I'd given her the reports, she was a team mate and had more experience than I did. Abby poured over the reports and this one had stuck with her like mine, although we couldn't figure out why.

'Easier target.' I muttered looking down at my feet. I felt sick to my stomach as I remembered the photos of the human woman lying on their bedroom floor, her neck sliced so deeply I could see bone. The warriors that had found her, had done tests on the blood left in her body and on the floor. Some of it had been taken, which indicated the work of a vampire but a vampire didn't need a sword or a knife to kill. Matt interrupted my inner monologue by standing up.

'Someone targeted this couple specifically. And they're not the only ones. I've done a lot of reasearch lately in the archives, trying to make connections to the reports Drew had been reading. I didn't find anything until I searched for older reports.' He muttered sounding off as he stood walking to a safe and pulling out a thick manila folder. I snatched the reports before dad could and looked at the reports biting my lip. Ten couples, all Mohiri males with human wives or lovers, all over the world were dead within a span of twenty years. With the murders two to three years apart all happing on different months, it was easy to figure out why the connections hadn't been formed. Scanning the papers, I suddenly found something else that made me sick to my stomach. Flipping through the papers, bile fought its way to the back of my throat while Abby growled low and deep as she read over my shoulder. Allie appeared, snatched at the papers and let out a string of curse words that had dad scolding her, not that she listened much, her eyes were trained on me. I was half aware that I was gripping the table. I didn't remember grabbing it.

I was only half listening to dad continuing his lecture-still absorbing the information that was pissing me off to the point my mori woke up and decided to come out and play. My demon buddy was fighting for control now and the table was starting to creak in protest.

'Shhh Bellyboo, you're not going to let your demon buddy break your uncle's pretty desk are you?' Abby soothed running her hands through my hair, like she used to when I was a child.

Flashes of the women who had died while pregnant erupted into my mind and I found myself committing their faces to memory. As I regained my control, I vowed I was going to end the motherfucker who had killed this women. And when I found the serial killer...it was not going to be a quick death.

When I looked up smiling so evilly, Matt was taken aback. Eyeing Dad, he finally noticed and placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

'So we have a serial killer on our hands. That doesn't explain why we are being frozen out.' I muttered shaking my head to clear my evil thoughts.

'Maybe we're not being freezed out. Maybe no one knows about it.'

'Somehow I doubt it. Drew saw something.' Desmond responded curtly.

'How?' I bit out.

Desmond frowned but it was my uncle who answered. 'Your mother was two month's pregnant when she died.'

'Wow...okay.' I whispered trying to recall events before the attack. I couldn't remember anything but us at a park. It was so clear in my head, I stayed there remembering daddy pushing me on a swing while mummy snapped pictures, her auburn hair was moving with the gentle breeze. I remembered talking to the blonde girl next to us being pushed by her older sister. Kids were everywhere screaming happily, playing in the sun. It was so nice this memory and I don't know how I didn't remember it until now. I had this urge just to stay here forever.

'Belle.' Someone whispered in my head, only it wasn't a part of my memory and I was reminded of where I was. Annoyance made the memory in my head start to fade and I battled until it was clear again and I was watching a boy in the sandpit fighting with his older brother over a red truck.

'Leave her.' A voice muttered from behind me.

'She'll dissociate.'

'Let her she's remembering something.' Allie mumbled from somewhere to my right. Finally a loud bang woke me up and I blinked rapidly, halfway out of my chair. Abby was growling at Matt but he ignored it, his eyes trained on mine, holding my gaze to his.

'Did you know?' Matt pressed me but I shook my head narrowing my eyes at him until he looked away.

'My mum had trouble with me in the first few months of her pregnancy. They were worried about losing me. I only know about this because I had Dax find me everything he could about her, so I'm not surprised mum didn't tell me so soon. I was too young to really understand it anyway.' I confessed. Dad put an arm around me but I shook it off. I didn't want to be coddled. I wanted to go back to that memory. I wanted to find the memories I had blocked out.

Matt and Desmond seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes and suddenly I clued in, making my stomach drop. 'You think someone was targeting my parents before the master got to them.' I said swallowing bile. If they hit me with more bad news, I was going to need a toilet.

'I believe Drew believes that.' Matt corrected.

'Why would some monster be obsessed with killing pregnant women?' Desmond asked clenchin his fists.

'Maybe the killer is female. Maybe she lost a baby, and is demented enough to think that she's sparing them what she went through.' Abby suggested.

This was not turning out how I had wanted. I thought I was on track to finding the master not some psycho killer. Could it be both? Gulping down some air, I began to shake and Abby's arms tightened around me.

'Or she's a complete psycho who wants to destroy mohiri and human relationships out of spite.' Matt replied in a far away voice as he mulled his sugestion over.

'A spurned lover.' Desmond said as he sat up straighter.

'Or someone who really doesn't like half-breed mohiri.' Matt suggested as his eyes scanned me. Instantly I was offended growling at the mere thought that someone would call me a half-breed.

'And Drew figured all of this out in like what, an hour?' I muttered.

Matt sighed. 'I don't know. Maybe I've found something completely different. I honestly don't have any answers and the council are giving me the run around.'

'So the goal is to find Drew and beat the truth out of him.' I hissed standing up effectively breaking out of Abby's grip.

'No we ask politely.' Dad reprimanded me.

'Screw that, who knows how many human women are in danger because their mohiri males decided to get them up the duff. We need to start figuring out who is dating who and use them as bait. Oh I can't wait to get my hands on this mother-'

'BELLE!'

'Fine we'll discreetly tell the mohirri males some psycho killer is hunting their human women who are up the duff.' I retorted.

'And start a panic?' Matt asked calmly.

'It's better than letting our people die!' I exploded.

'Belle, please, these murders are usually years apart, we have time.'

I shook my head. 'You don't get it, Matt. If the master hadn't gotten to us, I bet this freak would have. So I will find and gut the bitch if it is a bitch, and you can sit here and go to hell.' I seethed.

I was out of the door before Abby could stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

'Dom, you can't walk away from me.' Came the nasally whining voice behind me. I could hear the click-clack of her high heels and to be honest, the sound was pissing me off.

These days, or weeks, I couldn't remember as everything was starting to blur together, being pissed off was normal. I was kicking myself for leaving Belle not only because of the fucked up mystery I was facing now, but because I was being stalked by some warrior princess who was adamant in finding a mate. Well, she'd found one in me, but it wasn't going to happen. It didn't matter that I was attracted to her, I didn't like her, despite my mori who practically purred at the sight of Callie, I wasn't going to turn my back on the girl I loved.

I'd die first.

'Dom get your sexy ass back here. We have to get this over and done with.'

If my mori started screaming 'Solmi' on more fucking time... Callie tried to touch me and I whirled on her so fast she stumbled back. 'If you touch me, you're going through the fucking wall.' I snarled at the dirty blonde haired female who was becoming my worst nightmare. Belle's fears had manifested into some sort of reality that I was trying to find a way out of. The manipultive cow had already kissed me deepening the bond as soon as she touched me. I despised how torn I was becoming.

The worst thing was, my whole family knew about it and they were all giving me advice. I wished they'd just have my backs and keep this woman away from me, but so far they were stepping back, observing.

'Dom, please we need to talk.'

'Actually, we don't, at all. I don't want any part of this.' I said striding away from her, yet she kept pace with me. Gritting my teeth, I made it to the room I was sharing with Brody and Devon and shoved my way into the door. Like always, Devon's hulking body made her freeze at the doorway before he slammed the door shut in Callie's astonished face. I turned, surprised that my family were filtering in from the joining room. Along with Drew who was leaning against the doorway, his eyes on the ground. With a jolt I remembered that this girl wasn't the only threat we were facing.

'Girl needs to take a hint.' Devon growled resting his back against the door, just in case the psycho blonde decided to barge her way through the door.

Brody was sitting on the bed fiddling with his phone looking worried.

'You called for a family meeting?' Dad asked as he sat in the arm chair, mum trailed after him looking worried.

'Yeah...' He trailed off looking lost.

'What?' I barked impatiently. I had things to do and breaking a damn bond connection was at the top of my list.

'Belle, Abby and Allie, have been in Seattle for the last three days. Guess she got tired of us all ignoring her so decided to jump ship. Desmond's there too.'

My stomach would have dropped to the ground but knowing she had gone straight to her uncle mystified me but then I looked at Drew and I realised why. She'd reconnected with a brother she never knew and now he'd disappeared. If one of my brothers' went missing, I wouldn't sit on my ass either. Which meant she had been planning this for a while. Slippery little Slytherin. Shoulda known she would act out like this especially if she figured out that we were all together.

I smirked. 'What?'

'What do you want to bet Belle's figured we've teamed up?' I asked watching as Drew paled. The door opened and Nikolas Danshov and Chris trailed in with their mates. Chris shut the door giving me a worried look. Goddamn it, he knew too, which meant everyone knew about me and Callie. Had she bitched to everyone? Swallowing hard, I reminded myself that I didn't want to think about her right now. I needed my head in the game.

'So she's teamed up with Matt,' Brody muttered. 'Wonderful.'

'I told you we should have brought him in.' I countered while Devon placed a warning hand on my shoulder.

'My mother could be a serial killer. Matt and Drew need to be kept out of this.' Drew spat viciously.

'We don't know it's her yet.' Mom reminded us all from her seat.

'Keeping Matthew out of this could make matters worse. We should get to New Jersey, set the command centre up and figure the rest out as we go.' Dad said. 'We've done what we can visiting the scenes of every murder site and we've come up with nothing.'

'I wanted to see where everyone died, and we did learn something. This murderer is no vampire.' Drew spit out looking daggers at the ground.

'The more people who are involved means more leaks. Who do we trust?' Heath asked looking at us.

'Family,' Ian replied from his spot near the window. 'We get Matthew and Belle to haul ass here and we team up like we should have done weeks ago, like I suggested.' His eyes were flashing at me.

'Abby and Allie aren't ready for this and they're going to be a team.' I replied knowing how badly Belle would react being taken from Abby and vice versa. It wouldn't go down well and Belle would need her when she found out about my bonding with someone.

'Desmond won't let her go,' Mom replied.

'So we bring him in. I trust him.'

'Or he'll get in the way.' Brody interjected.

I let out a snarl that had him backing off. Devon's hand squeezed my shoulder until I threw him off. 'He knows the people on the council. He could be an asset. I trust him more than Hamid.' I spat. 'He had one fucking job to do and he couldn't even keep Belle away from this shit.'

'So lets haul ass out of Sunny Tasmania, shall we?' Devon asked sarcastically as he smacked me on the back of the head hard enough to make my scalp sting. I glowered at him, rounding on him but my older brother stood firm, in fact his eyes seemed to be daring me to start a fight.

'What are you going to say to blondie out there?' Devon asked bluntly.

'I'm freeing myself. What does it matter?'

'Trust me it matters. It's going to hurt. You'll be torn for weeks if not months. You know how messed up I was with Ellen.'

I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to move aside. I got it, now, he'd told me once that being bonded with someone that you didn't want was rough, it was even harder being the one being rejected, and Ellen had rejected my brooding brother without telling him why. Finally, he shifted to the side and I exited the room. Walking down the hall, I took a deep breath summoning my courage as I knocked on Callie's door.

Three beats later, her door was flung open and a beaming woman was grinning at me.

Shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt was wiping his computer when I stumbled into his apartment at two in the morning. We'd been working in here a lot, pouring over reports. So far we found fourteen couples. The earliest one had been in Tasmania December the seventh, 1972 and the four year long gap was between 2002 and 2007. I'd been born that year but there could be many reasons why no one was killed. Maybe my parents weren't even on the list and it was just a coincidence. Maybe the master wasn't the one that did this.

But then who or what was?

My mori stirred and I whirled around as the door shut behind me. I wasn't expecting Drew but I reached for him as soon as he entered my sight, holding me close. I was too tired to get angry at him for his disappearing act.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered clutching onto me like I was a lifeline.

'Drew, what's going on? Where were you?'

'I...Belle...god you're so smart you know that? And I'll let you know what's going on the plane just go get your stuff, please.'

'Um...my dad and Abby...'

'They're already packing. Get your stuff and tell no one what's going on.'

I looked at Matt who shook his head. 'This is where I'm needed most. I'll call you later.' He promised as Drew bustled me out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't expecting to land in New Jersey since everything had been all hush hush and not even the pilot knew where we were going until departure. Before Drew could tell me what the hell's going on, I was fast asleep against his shoulder.

I'd woken up in a bed beside Abby and I'd left her and Gemma sleeping.

Now the salty air beckoned to me as I paced the veranda of a off white mansion that the council had bought. Staring down at the freshly mowed green grass and the gardens, I waited for Dom to find me, and waited, and waited. My mori was more alert and seemed to want out but I decided not to meditate until later.

Finally, I got tired of waiting for him to grovel to me about why he had disappeared, walked inside, closed the glass sliding door, crossed the room and walked out. Following the bare honey, wooden panelled hallwayy, I found a wide staircase with a gentle curve to it and followed it down. I was downstairs, in the large foyer. Through a wide archway I saw a large dining room and the beginnings of a large kitchen but a sound to the right made me turn. So I walked down stopping short of the first room. I heard a female voice that made me recoil. I don't know why it did, but something about the nasally voice repelled me as if I'd hit an invisible forcefield.

'Come on Dom, we need to talk.' The girl was pleaded.

'How did you even find me?' Dom growled savagely. Taken aback, I kicked the door open and stared. A tall bimbo warrior was holding onto my guys arms. The worst thing was, I saw it in his eyes, the attraction, hidden behind layers of surprise and anger.

What. The. Fuck.

'Belle...' Dom trailed off.

'What's going on?' I asked trying to sound normal, but I know I failed. He knew he was in deep trouble. Yet, I decided to be polite, for now. There had to be a logical reason why this cow was touching my guy.

'Who the hell are you?' The girl demanded flicking her fake blonde hair over her shoulder.

'I'm his girlfriend, you daft bimbo. What the fuck are doing touching my guy?' _So much for being polite_ , I thought to myself. Part of me was hoping that this was some sort or twisted joke, but the majority oh my being was telling me that Dom wouldn't joke about something like this.

The warrior stared at me loftily before she smirked, her eyes glinting maliciously. 'Well it wasn't his name he was screaming two nights ago while we were in bed.'

'What the fuck?' Dominic spat at her looking dangerous while I absorbed what the barbie just said. Dom, a cheater? Yeah right. Yet I recalled the attraction I'd seen in his eyes and a minuscule amount of doubt seeped into my mind. 'Belle, nothing has happened, I promise.'

'Nothing has happened? We're mates.' The blonde pouted.

I stared in silence for a few seconds before I burst into a sudden bout of fake laughter that rocked the floor, shocking everyone except me. 'Good one, you almost had me.' I choked out laughing so hard tears leaked out of my eyes. Wow, I was a good actress, in another life I was probably a Hollywood actor.

'I'm not lying, he's mine.' The girl declared over my laughter.

'I'm not yours.' Dominic spat but the girl wasn't listening. She only grabbed his head and kissed him and for a second he moved away before he reluctantly kissed her back.

Sobering up, my laughter died away and was quickly replaced with white hot rage, okay so this wasn't a joke after all. My mori surged forward. For once I gave it complete control. My mori rushed at the pair, throwing my hands out shoving the blonde out of his arms. Snarling at her, my mori rushed at her in a fury, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, before turning on Dominic who tried to stop me, to protect her. My mori Buddy smashed my elbow into his face and it was satisfied, not once looking at himsince we were till trading punches with the bitch who looked frantic.

'What the hell is going on?' Someone demanded from behind me.

'Belle's in a rage. I can't...' Dominic muttered through a bleeding nose, meanwhile my mori, turned to the bitch, still trading punches. Finally someone shoved me face first to the wooden floor and landed on top. The shrieks of rage were cold and malicious, so unlike my own. I froze as my Mori tried desperately to dislodge whoever was lying on top of us.

'Shhh Belle, it's me, you don't want to hurt me honey,' Sebastian whispered. 'You want to take control back, come on girly, you know you don't like it when your mori takes control.'

It's true, I didn't want to hurt him at all. His son though...my mori snarled in annoyance as I pushed forward. It wailed but finally realised I wasn't messing around and slowly faded. Like being under water, the fogginess in my mind faded and I gasped in a deep breath tasting blood.

'There she is.' Sebastian said getting up. Flipping to my feet, I winced checking my body. The warrior my mori had attacked had been seasoned and despite my mori's best efforts, I was definitely injured and in desperate need of gunna paste. Stalking to the window, I spat blood before turning to the blonde haired woman who was whimpering about her hair. I spied clumps of blonde hair on the floor that had been yanked out.

 _Good one_ , I thought to my smug mori although its thoughts went dark as Dominic entered my vision and my rage began to simmer.

'Belle?'

'Don't talk to me ever again.' I muttered, striding past him. He went to reach out to me but I saw the moment he cringed away from my touch and my heart broke. Dad appeared and pulled me from the room.

'What happened?' He gasped touching my face tenderly.

'He bonded and mated with some bitch,' I spat viciously. 'Doesn't matter, we've got a job to do.' I growled shoving my pain into a dark corner of my mind and locked it up. I'd deal with it later. First, I needed to tend to my injuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle had done everything I had expected and more. Bruised and bloody, the warrior had been twice her strength and speed and still hadn't been able to best Belle, a novice. Hell, not even I had been able to stop her. I was still sporting a concussion and a broken nose as I stared at the blood and hair on the floor. My girl's face was all bloodied up but she'd stalked out of the room without a backwards glance. Dad gave me a disgusted look before following after them.

'Belle, he didn't mate with her.' Sebastian said as he trailed after them.

'Don't care.' Belle's voice was so hollow, so defeated, it hit me like a punch to the gut. Not being able to touch her without feeling revulsed was killing me. I stared down at the bitch I'd broken the bond with wanting nothing more than to throw her into a pond full of toxic waste. Instead, I turned and walked out trailing after them. She must have heard me, because suddenly a vase threw inches past my head, smashing into pieces against the wall. Pieces stabbed my bare skin, but that didn't stop me until Sebastian sent me an icy glare that could freeze a zombie.

Fuck. My dad had never hit us before, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted nothing more that to beat the shit out of me.

Whimpering, I turned to glare at Callie who had exited the room, checing her bleeding scalp. 'Devon will see you out.' I told her coldly.

'Please Dom, don't do this.'

'Oh but I am. You lied to the girl I love and you tried to manipulate her into causing a fight with me. I feel nothing for you but contempt and you need to get the hell out.'

'I'll tell everyone what you're all doing.' She wiped her face but only managed to smear more of the blood on her face.

'We were on vacation.'

'I checked your travel plans. You went all over the world and no demons were killed. You're all up to something. I know it.' She declared glaring at me heatedly. All over the mansion the low voices paused before continuing.

'Callie, you need to leave.' Ian warned as he appeared at the door.

Like a stubborn child she stomped her foot and then whimpered. 'I won't, I'm not going anywhere.'

'Wow, and I thought Devon can't take a hint.' Ian mused to himself.

'I heard that,' he growled from the kitchen. 'Get rid of her, but if you can't I will...' He threatened. Finally, Callie realized he wasn't messing around and with one last reproachful look at me, she limped out crying.

'Where's Belle?'

'Heath and the girls are with her. I'd stay away from Abby. I heard she wants to kill you and not even Brody is gonna save you.' Ian said peering down at me.

'Wonderful,' I muttered. Could this day get any worse?


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

It had been three days and it was business as usual. Sebastian and Anna were busy setting up the four story colonial house. Two days ago, they made the decision to clue the council in what they had been doing, insisting they had solid lead on the master that killed my parents and wanted to make sure before they told anyone. The council had almost demoted them from manning their own center but Tristan had stood up for them saying that he'd sanctioned the whole thing.

As for the master, I still didn't believe that he had been the one killing these poor people but that was the story we sticking too. If it was one of us, or some other monster, this could flush them out, but if it wasn't, well, we were back to the drawing board. No one knew who or what had been killing our poeple and it was a scary thought. Someone or something hated halfbreeds and it was our job to find the monster and get some justice for our people who had died.

I was sitting on a beanbag in the sunny room, sifting through the piles of evidence while tickling Gemma under the chin, when a shadow fell over me.

'Find anything useful?' Dom asked tentatively. Gemma, the traitor, mewed for him, and he scooped her up.

'Ow!' He complained a second later checking his thumb where a drop of blood dripped through his thumb and fell onto the wooden floor.

'Good baby,' I muttered to myself as I sensed a smugness coming from my kitten. I was growing accustomed to her sudden flurries of emotion, and had accepted that Gemma wasn't just mine, I was _hers_. She'd taken to riding my shoulder, digging her needle claws into my shoulder. It was a good thing I was a very fast healer.

'Belle, we need to talk about what happened.'

'Working.' I replied hastily , grabbing another report and started to scan it even though the words on the paper were blurring together. Blinking, I tried again, reminding myself that I needed to focus.

'Belle, you're not a warrior.'

'Well you'll never be a dad if you keep talking to me.' I countered without missing a beat.

'Dominic, I need you.' Brody called and he sighed, shot me a desperate look as he dutifully replaced my kitten on my knee and left, pausing to look back at me. Refusing to meet his gaze, he sighed and wandered off.

Abby wandered in with a plate of what looked to be brownies and settled down next to me nudging me with her elbow.

'I don't think there's anything else in there.' She said with a knowing look. She knew I'd thrown myself into my training and working so I didn't have a moment to think about Dom and that blonde bimbo, but try as I might, thoughts always appeared in my head. I felt broken, betrayed and I was physically in pain but I didn't have time for it. I could scream and rage later, right now I had a monster to find.

'I know, but it couldn't hurt to look could it?' I asked in a small voice. Damn it, already I was already struggling not to cry. If this is what I was like on a normal day, I hated to think of how I would be feeling when my PMS started up.

'Belle...we need to talk about what happened. Dominic didn't sleep with her. You know that.'

The image of them two getting it on made me gag a little. 'No duh, but you didn't see the look in his eyes, Dominic didn't want me. His mori doesn't want me. It's not going to work between us and that's okay. I'm well on my way to accepting that.' Okay, maybe I wasn't, but I was doing the fake it to you make it approach.

'If you felt okay about it, you wouldn't have cried yourself to sleep for the past three nights.' Abby whispered.

I slammed the papers on the floor with a loud smack that made Gemma flinch and let out a started meow. 'Fine, I feel like crap, can we move on?'

'You need to clear the air with him otherwise Desmond will take you home.'

'Bullshit.'

'It's true. We're a team and right now it's not gelling. We're the only ones apart from the council that know something big has been happening right under their noses. If we don't work together they'll bring in other warriors to head the investigation.'

'They'll probably send Hamid.' I replied making a face. I was so over that entitled ego-maniac. Putting him and Nikolas in a room was bad enough but put my dad in the room as well and I was bound to have an emotional breakdown, that's if I didn't have one in the next five minutes.

'Possibly.'

'Fine, please look after Gemma.' I said shoving the kitten into her hands. Getting to my feet, I left my warm spot and stalked through the house. It was a huge, white colonial house, with a pool in the backyard, six large bedrooms, a large attic that could be converted into another two bedrooms, three bathrooms and a guest house at the back of the backyard.

I found Dom in his room, staring out the window, his back tense, his arms crossed. He didn't jump as I entered the room and kicked the door shut, but that was probably because he'd seen me coming from the reflection.

'You wanted to talk?' I asked leaning against the door frame. On second thought, I closed the door. Not that closing a door would help when I let loose.

As usual he got straight to the point. 'Yeah. You know I never slept with her.'

No shit. If he had they'd be bonded for life. The thought made me want to gag again. 'You still lied about her.'

'I broke the bond but she kept coming back. What was I supposed to do?'

'Anything would have been better, doesn't matter. You stil would have chosen to be with her eventually.'

'My mori did, I don't. You're the one I love.' He said turning to face me, his eyes were pained but I decided I didn't give a shit. He'd hurt me in the one way I had feared he would.

'Right, cause if we were meant to be, we'd know by now.'

'It's bullshit and you know it. Why is it always about bonding that you're obsessed with?'

'I'm not obsessed, I just knew something like this could happen and look what happened! I'm raising a werekitten, she is my life now. Not some guy who's just going to continue breaking my heart!' I snapped, refusing to cry. God, if I cried I'd be in his arms in a second and as much as I didn't want his arms wrapped around me, a part of me still loved him. I needed therapy stat.

Dom sighed. 'I never meant for this to happen.'

'I know, but you keep lying to me about shit and I'm over it. You're like Edward from Twilight and don't freaking deny it. The only difference between Bella and I, is that I'm not going to take your crap anymore. Hell, you know what I realised last night? Dating you would be a bloody nightmare. I'm done.'

I turned and opened the door. 'Belle...I'm sorry.'

Biting my lip, I nodded. 'I know.' This time I didn't bother trying to stem the flow of tears. Running downstairs, I was halfway down the driveway when Heath, who was going patrolling the city, drove up on his black Ducati skidded to a stop, tossed a helmet at me. Wiping the tears, I shoved the helmet onto my head and climbed up behind him. Seconds later, we were out of the driveway and I got my first taste of New Jersey life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The night life was booming, people were dancing, eating, drinking, doing all the fun things I wished to be doing; but I was on the job, right where Heath had left me. He was trusting me to call in anything suspicious and not engage if anything happened. I seriously doubted there were vampires out, it was pretty early, the sun had only set thirty minutes ago but with all these tasty humans around, it would only be a matter of time.

Walking into Burger Palace, it was easy to see why the brand was a huge success. There was hardly any booths and tables available, yet I managed to score a round table nearest the door, which was the furthest spot from the kitchen. From what I could see, the burgers were massive, the chips were loaded and I knew, I wasn't going to finish my double bacon and cheese burger and bacon and cheese chips that I had just ordered from a perky waitress with a piercing in her eyebrow and cherry red hair. From the smell of her hair, I'd known she'd used Cherry Bomb from the Attic dye and had commented on it. We'd spent a minute chatting about the dye before she'd hurried off to do her job.

Now I was back to watching over these people, people who would all live short lives filled with love and...damnit, what was I doing? This pessimistic crap wasn't me. I was realistic, yes, but negative? Ugh. No. I needed to get a grip on my self and chill the F out.

A shadow fell over me and I almost peed myself before scolding myself on not observing my surroundings. 'Sorry there isn't a table available, mind if my friend and I share with you?'

'Sure.' I said taking in his familiar American-Korean appearance. At least I thought he was Korean...I spied a few girls subtly taking photos of the guy. I glared so fiercely the girls' ducked their heads in shame.

'The F-' I muttered as another guy joined us, saw the girls, shook his head, widening his eyes in annoyance, and sat down, his eyes had hardened but that didn't make him any less gorgeous. He wasn't as tall as the other guy but he had dark magenta hair that he totally pulled off, and pale skin which was pretty shiny. But then glassy skin was still the rage in Korea.

'I'm Tae and this is Jay.' The guy said intruducing himself. Suddenly it all clicked as I remembered Allie's kpop obsession. Hell she had kpop band posters covering one wall of her room. Taking in the room again, I noticed more Korean's sitting at the tables. With a jolt, I realised I was sitting with two kpop guys from R2XO. I only rememebered them now because the blonde one hadn't changed his hair, whereas the others had.

My observation skills needed some tweaking. Hell, this is what I was here for anyway and I was botching it because I was moping over a dumb guy. Irritation flooded through me. It wasn't until Jenny my waitress arrived with my chips and burger that my dark mooded faded into the distance.

'I'm Belle,' I replied picking at a chip and eating it. The taste, oh the taste of the hot chips and melted cheese with bacon pieces. I almost died and went straight to heaven. The burger was just as good. I felt guilty eating in front of these guys but then their food magically appeared out of nowhere and we sat eating in silence relishing the food. It wasn't until the stalkers started whispering loudly amongst themselves, that I looked over again.

'You're probably wondering about our stalkers...' Jay said with a thicker accent, following our gaze. Huh? I'd almost completely forgotten two gorgeous guys were sitting at my table. Wait, were they gorgeous? I couldn't remember. I looked at them. Yup, they were definitely were panty dropping hot. Well, hell of course they were hot, they were kpop guys for god's sake. I swallowed my chip and snorted softly to myself.

'It pretty much slipped my mind the second I ate this chip, but if those girls come over here and act all fan girly, I'll protect you.' I replied with a wink.

'Fan girly?' Tae asked before he bit into a BBQ burger.

'Yeah, you're members of that Kpop group R2XO that's touring the globe.' I replied taking a sip of my Sprite refraining from rolling my eyes. 'Don't worry, I'm not going to freak out all over you. I'm not a sesang or anything but if I don't get my friend your autographs, Allie might just kill me and I'd like to make it to eighteen.'

'You're a teen?' Tae asked in surprise not seeming to care about the autograph thing. I would have to get them alone, because if they started signing stuff then the other girls' would scamble over and I didn't want to be beating the tar out of three human girls who were thoroughly irritating me. I could see the other four band members sitting around in a booth laughing and chatting in Korean and completely oblivious to the girls watching them. Finally I remembered Tae had asked a question and swallowed a mouthful.

'I'm seventeen, ditched home for a bit, and don't get all judgy at me. I see you don't have any bodyguards or managers around either.' I pointed out sounding extremely proud of myself as I started eating again.

'It was a mistake.' Tae muttered taking a huge bite. I almost scolded him and told him to slow down, but then I remembered I was a kid to him and he'd probably scold me for sneaking out in the first place.

'Don't worry, I'm a black belt in Krav Maga. Those girls ain't got nothing on me.' I replied sweetly.

'Rumors might spread about you.' Jae interrupted sounding moody. Yeesh, had my bad mood rubbed off on them?

I glared at him a little. 'Okay, guys, chill the F out. If the media gets wind that you're hanging out with a member of the opposite sex, tell em, I'm your discreet bodyguard.' I replied. 'Stop ruining my burger.' I grumbled at them. I wasn't sure they had heard me until Tae sniggered a little.

'You are a fan, though.' Jay said still looking at me suspiciously.

Ooooh that did it. 'JJ, my friend Allie is the fan, I've listened to your albums maybe once to appease her. Yes I like your music, what you do is cool and different to the other bands she's introduced me to, but I'm smart enough to know you guys are human, not a fluffy puppy I wanna squeeze the life out of.' I replied teasing him, as I took a bite out of my burger. 'Unless you have the ability to turn into a labrador puppy I think you're safe.'

When another guy approached, I couldn't remember his name but he was the leader and had been the one to stand out for me. The interesting thing was, my mori stirred and fluttered. I almost choked on my burger. I was in complete shock as I stared at the six-foot something guy. From his eyes widening, I knew he recognised what both of us were, while I was too busy wondering what the hell a warrior was doing in a kpop band.

'Hi,' he said with a much thicker accent. He was dressed all in black and had chin length layered blue-black hair, his eyes were cold and his gaze had me questioning my life choices in a second. I was envisioning myself touring the globe with them as my bodyguard when Tae smirked at me.

'This is Kylo.'

'Don't say it.' Kylo growled as the name clicked.

'Kylo Ren? Wow, you look sooooo much like him.' I drawled, remembering that all of the band members were Star Wars fans, hell Kylo looked like a more gorgeous korean version of Kylo Ren. It was almost laughable. Resting my chin in my hand as I resisted the urge to look him up and down while behind me the girls were swooning and muttering about his butt. I almost suggested he turn around so I could look too, but quickly decided not to.

'Aussie?' He asked tilting his head to the side to gaze, no stare at me. Did the guy ever blink? Now I remembered why he stood out for me. This guy not only had an attitude, it wasn't an act. He really didn't give a shit about the vibe he put off, hell he could almost be an empath with the aount of hostility he was sending my way. Even the other guuys seemed to sense it. Kylo was definitely Allie's least favourite member but for some reason he had been mine. Of course, now that I knew I was attracted to intense guys, I was instantly turned off.

'Wow, the whole asshole attitude isn't an act, it's real.' I replied in fake awe.

'We should go.' Kylo spoke over me, ignoring me. The others shifted in their seats even though they hadn't even finished eating. What a jerk.

'You should go to a joke shop and buy him a new personality. The one he has now has run its expiration date.' Tae laughed heartily while Kylo glared down at me so fiercely a lesser person would have cried. I stood up, leant on the table glaring up at the tall male.

'I don't bow down to assholes, so back off and let the guys finish their food.' I snarled at him. It was a good thing I'd already finished my food because he would be wearing it right about now. Instead, I kicked my chair away, ignoring the screech of the stool as it slid across the room and was outside before I knew what was happening.

I got halfway down the street before the familiar nudge in my head alerted me to another mohiri. I turned into an alleyway and waited. Kylo appeared like a ghost. Goddamn it, why couldn't it be Heath?

'Why did the council send a baby warrior to meet me?' He snapped, his accent completely gone, sounding very American as he glared down at me.

'Um until fifty seconds ago, I didn't even know you were like me. I was a new-ish fan of your stupid little kpop group but you have offically turned me off forever.' I retorted glaring up at him.

'What are you doing out here alone?'

'Maybe if you weren't stripping for females every other night, you'd know what I'm doing.' I snapped as his eyes flashed at my insult. He took a few steps closer. I backed up against the wall, not out of fear, okay I was a little scared he'd touch me and our mori's would unite. What a nightmare that would be.

'You better not touch me. I don't want to find out a creep like you is my mate.' I snarled darkly. That stopped him in his tracks.

'You should get home.' He said softly, his gaze lessened as I shook my head.

'I was on a training mission and was quite happy until you appeared. Thanks for making me feel miserable.' I muttered.

'You're really not trying to recruit me?' He asked searching my face for a lie.

'Who the hell would try to recruit a rude moron like you?' I demanded.

'Can you stop with the insults? I'm sorry.' Now his tone sounded hurt and guilt was starting to creep into me but I stamped down in it.

'Not sorry enough.' I muttered glaring at the grimy cement. 'It's your own fault. You're a kpop star, you could expose us.'

He snorted. 'How, by staking a vampire while on stage? Just because I'm Mohiri doesn't mean I don't have dreams of my own. What did you want to be as a kid?'

'Um, I wanted my parents to come back from the dead. That's all I wanted and don't you dare feel sorry for me, I don't need it.' I snapped as I stalked away from him.

'Belle, fuck, wait up kid.' He said catching up with me easily with those long legs of his. He went to touch me but I threw myself at the wall, not caring how hard the back of my head hit the bricks. I saw stars and my vision faded making me blink rapidly.

'Seriously Belle, the chances-' He said as he went to steady me. I let out a screech and he instantly backed off.

'My ex-boyfriend found his mate a few weeks ago.' I said in a rush.

I watched as his black eyes softened. 'That's rough.'

'Yeah, and everyone expected us to be...you know, so I'm not taking any chances.'

'Fair enough.' He said shoving his hands in his pockets. 'Still, you need to go home.' He said as my phone rang.

'What?' I asked into the phone, not bothering to check it.

'Oh my god Tae is here at Burger Palace...all these girls are annoying him...'

'Oh fuck it.' I muttered, earning a glare as I hung up, shoving the phone into my pocket and marching off to save the poor guys. Kylo and I found the guys being pestered by the giggling girls, more had turned up and I barged through them shoving them aside.

'Back off girls, they'll sign your shit but then you leave.' I ground out, shocking Tae and Jay with my sudden rudeness.

'Who are you?' One girl counted.

'Their rude ass bodyguards you demented fool.' Allie replied savagely as she joined me. 'Honestly, they're human beings out to get a burger, leave them the hell alone.' Towering over the girls, Allie stood, looking like she meant business, with her three inch combat boots, stretchy black jeans, and black long sleeved shirt, glaring at them as if at any moment she was going to throw down. Finally the girls backed off and she sighed in relief.

'That's Allie, huh?' Tae asked me as he gently tugged on my elbow.

'Yup, she's loyal as hell and she thinks the world of you, so be nice, cause she'd take a bullet for you.' I said looking up into his gorgeous eyes. _Too bad I'm jail bait_ , I thought to myself. Allie then turned to me, her eyes dark.

'You couldn't have done that before?' She asked glaring at me.

'Yeesh, I get these are your guys and all but calm down before you send them running for their tour bus.' I replied shaking my head as we left the burger bar, scratch that, I had to pull her away from the guys. Finally her eyes narrowed on Kylo and she froze mouth gaping.

'Is that?'

'Yeah-huh.'

'Oh-boy...'

'Yeah...we already established he's a freaking jerk, let's go.'

'That's nice,' Jae replied cheerfully as he appeared at my side with that goofy grin of his that was starting to make me melt.

'Okay, cute guy overload...I need to go home and listen to Evanescence stat.' I said pulling Allie away who grumbled in protest.

'Heeey...I didn't even get their autographs.'

Allie moped the whole way home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A day later, three VIP tickets arrived in the mail with a hand written note, plus another note with autographs on it. Allie was hugging it to her chest squealing, while jumping on the bed I was sharing with her, while I scanned the handwritten note.

 _Seeing as you didn't get Allie our autographs, I figured it's the least I could do, Kylo Ren_

Allie appeared at my side once her fangirling session was over. 'Wow, he um seems nice on paper.'

'Yeah, trust me, he wasn't nice at all when he thought a baby warrior had been sent to track him down.'

'He's probably being hounded left right and center. To be honest, their lives aren't that great. Imagine being constantly hounded by the paps and fans and then other mohiri that look down on your lifestyle.'

'Kylo chose this life, don't go looking for sympathy for him.'

'He didn't choose to get psycho bitches trying to kill him and his friends though. Seriously, these sesaengs slash stalkers are really batshit crazy. I'm glad he's there to keep the guys safe. If every kpop group had a warrior in their groups, they'd be a lot safer and I'd sleep better at night.'

'Oh please, he could make a bitch pee just by glaring at her. I know, because I almost did. He makes Dominic look like a kitten.'

'Speaking of him...' she trailed off.

'What?' I groaned as the door opened and Abby walked in.

'Hey there, I heard you got a letter.' She said as Allie thrust the tickets under her nose.

'We're going to a concert?' She asked skeptically. Like me, she wasn't into kpop but she had patiently listened to a few albums on our drive to Seattle.

'You're taking us and we are getting ready.' Allie trilled. 'Call it a training exercise if you will.'

'Ha, like you'll be able to focus on anything but those guys butts.' Abby replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at me.

'I thought you said you'd be happy if you never met that korean warrior again.' She said looking at me looking for support. She was surprised when she didn't get any.

I shrugged. 'I know I haven't been a lot of fun lately, so you know, maybe I need a night out.'

'Hell yes you do, come on. We have to figure out what we're gonna wear.' Allie said pulling on Abby's hand.

'Alright...' Abby trailed off giving me her usual stinkeye before she left with Allie.

I returned to my duffel bag that was still unpacked and picked through the clothes trying to find something clean. Finally I gave up. I was going to regret it, but I walked out, knocked on Heath's door before walking in. He was sprawled out on the queen sized bed nearest the door and was reading a comic.

'Sup?' He asked lazily.

'I have no clothes and I have a kpop concert tonight.' His eyes lit up and the comic disappeared before I could blink.

'So instead of asking the girlies to take you shopping, you're asking your biggest, bestest brother?'

'Something like that. Allie's a bit...excited.'

'I get it. She's good for you, in small doses.'

'Does that make me a bad person?' I asked as the guilt set in.

'Nope. You've always been introverted and she most definitely isn't. Hmm, we should probably pick up some dye, your brown hair is showing through again,' he said tugging on my ends.

'Oh, right.' I said as Drew appeared.

'Hey kiddo, you off somewhere?'

'Shopping, wanna come get lunch with us?' I asked as he pulled me to his chest giving me a light squeeze.

'Sounds good, I tore my favourite jeans last night.'

'That'll teach you to take on a bunch of baby vampires without backup.' I said poking him hard in the chest. No one, not even I had expected to scream at him so much last night when I found out my hundred year old brother had almost gotten himself killed. Sure, he'd taken on an abandoned baby nest, but the seven suckers had managed to slice his chest wide open. He definitely knew how to ruin my night, that's for sure.

'If you two are done yapping...' Heath growled from the door as he pulled on his brown leather jacket.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Standing at the back of the group of excited girls and a few guys who had gotten VIP tickets, I was holding onto Allie, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. We were in the concert hall, listening to their soundcheck, watching the guys goof around on stage. A girl bumped me, and like a typical teen, she didn't apologise. I was about to call her out on it when my mori fluttered. With a small sigh, I looked up to see Kylo come on stage. Standing next Rye, Allies bias or whatever, he looked to be in perfect ease, he was smiling, his eyes were bright, yet his walk was more like a stalk. Guess he couldn't take the warrior out of him even if he tried.

'He looks pissed off,' Allie whispered to me while Abby stared at him. I couldn't refrain a roll of my eyes if I tried.

'Oh boy...he's soooo,' Abby breathed at me unable to finish her sentence.

'Down girls...' I lightly teased letting go of Allie, who looked ready to jump the rail and join them, hell she probably had all of the moves down and could probably teach them a thing or two about being sexy, but luckily for me she kept her composure. Shouldering the girl that had been rude to me, I gave her a glare which she sent back. Allie glowered down at the girl and she moved away. It was nice having backup.

Ten minutes later, the soundcheck ended and the doors to the right, opened revealing a hallway. We were going to get to do a meet and greet, before finding our seats in the first top row; no mosh pit for us thank you. We'd have the best view of the stage. Not that we needed to be seated there with out excellent eyesight, mind you. Still, as we walked through the doors flanked with security guards, we were led to a private room where the guys were. I was embarrassed when a quarter of the girls burst into tears in happiness, while Abby and I hung back staring at them.

'If I start crying when I see Kylo Ren, shoot me.' I replied sarcastically, not caring to keep my voice down.

'I heard that.' He muttered as he grinned from the other side of the room while he wrapped an arm around a girl who was clinging to him babbling to him in bad Korean as some girl took a photo of them.

Abby sighed, tossing her dark blurple hair in annoyance. Someone waving caught my eye and I turned to see Jay walking over.

'Nice hair,' he said taking in my dark blue hair which was a few shades lighter than blue-black, 'matching with my boy.'

'Oh hell no.' I moaned poking him in the arm. Abby elbowed me. 'Oh Jay, this is Abby. Abby, Jay.' I said introducing them. Abby instantly shook hands with him while he took in her pastel purple hair which was braided into two french braids.

'Hey,' she replied, looking around wrinkling her nose as a girl practically jumped Rye, the bleach blonde guy just under six foot, 'your fans sure are...energetic,' she said with a smirk.

'Yo, Jay!' A girl called from the other side of the room. He turned and waved, 'better get back to it.' He said with a smile.

'See ya later.' I said and he grinned and nodded as he walked away.

'Aw, he thinks you're a lil cutie.' Abby said hugging me to her not caring to lower her voice.

'Abby stooooop.' I begged ducking under her arm.

'Cutie..'

'Abs!'

'Kyoot.' She said in Korean which made the nearest Korean turn his head. I wasn't sure who this guy was, he had jet black hair and an easy smile. Abby waved at him.

'You're embarrassing me.'

'That's what big sisters are for. Now come on, let's go annoy Kylo.'

'Yeah it'll be just your luck if you touch him and he becomes your bitch for the next million centuries.' I mumbled. Rolling her eyes she dragged me through the crowd. Kylo must have heard what I said because his eyes lit up and he smirked at us.

'You must be Kylo Ren.' Abby said with a laugh as she pulled me next to her.

'Uh...yeah.' He said giving her an appraising look.

'Ew, dude that's my sister.' I growled at him while he snorted to cover up a laugh. 'Better not let them see the moody one laughing.' I teased.

'C'mere kid,' he said grabbing my phone out of my pocket and turned the camera on. Before I knew what was happening, he'd grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a one armed hug, tilted the phone and snapped some pictures. Before I could realise what was happeng the dude started editing them like a pro. Suddenly I rememebered his arm was still around me. Our skin wasn't touching but still.

'Dude, you're touching me.' I complained.

'Yeah, and and what do you know, nothing happened.' He replied snapping another pic. Before I knew it, he was taking pictures of me and Abby and editing them for us before he not so subtly touched my hand with his finger. Thankfully, nothing happened and he smirked down at me in triumph.

'Can I have my phone back?'

'Can I have my phone back?'

'Stop copying me.'

'Stop copying me!' He trilled making other people look at us.

'Kylo, stop it, Belle's going to kill you.' Tae said between laughs as he joined us, pulling me into a one armed hug. Blushing, I bit my lip while Abby tried her hardest not to laugh and failed. After a few minutes of teasing back and forth, Tae and Kylo wandered around hugging the fans. After another ten minutes of people watching, security asked us to find our seats and we were led to the VIP seating area. We were finding our seats as the general admission doors opened and in streamed fans like a tidal wave. The mosh pit was filled with screaming, exciting fans and I sat down in my seat to wait.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My ears were still ringing after the show, and it was easy to see why Allie had completely lost her voice as she had been singing and dancing at the top of her lungs the entire show. It had be hard to choose who to watch, her or the guys dancing and singign their butts off. Now we were walking out amidst the streams of humans. Abby as usual was in full business mode. I mean, I get it, vampires would like these tasty humans who were easy pickings, but I hadn't seen any. The slight salty breeze wafted over my face ensnaring my sense as we walked to the parking garage to get to Abby's car. We'd hung back, mostly because Abby wanted to make sure nothing happened. So when we got to the top floor of the fifteen level garage, our level was almost empty. Abby, had definitely turned this into a scouting mission.

'Abby, I doubt anything will happen, chillax.' Allie croakily said as we neared the car.

'Doesn't help to be cautious,' a male said from behind us, making her shriek as we whirled around in unison clutching at each other.

Kylo sniggered as he appeared out of thin air. Abby glowered at us.

'See? That could have been a fucking vampire and you'd be dead like that.' She hissed snapping her fingers in front of Allie's face. She marched off without a backwards glance and disappared into the car slamming the door hard enough to shake the car.

'Shouldn't you be with the band?' I asked while he rolled his eyes.

'They're fine. The perks of being famous,' he said with a roll of his eye.

'So you were just watching over the humans just in case? Guess you can't take the warrior outta the kpop star.'

'Careful, you're starting to sound American.' He warned tilting his head to the side.

'Never.' I scoffed. He smiled and nodded. 'See ya round kid.' He said playfully punching Allie on the arm before pinching my chin. 'Hey!' I called after the warrior who vanished like a ghost.

'How old is he?' Allie wondered aloud.

'Who cares, let's go.' Abby growled from inside the car. Both of us walked to the SUV and piled in. Regardless of Abby's sudden dark mood, Allie and I sat in the backseat chatting about the concert. It had been our very first one, and probably the one we'd always remember. One by one we nodded off to sleep. When I woke the next morning in Brody's bed sleeping on his chest, he was already on his phone texting away.

'Morning.'

'Um hi?' I asked.

'You refused to let go of me last night.' He said kissing my forehead.

'Did not.'

'Did. It was very cute.'

'Sleeping here.' Heath growled from across the room. Snuggling down, I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

(writer's note) Never put one up here, but thanks to Harley for helping me with the band name. It took a long ass time to come up with a name that was star trek themed. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.


End file.
